Ross's New Beginnings?
by Emmerdale Fanatic
Summary: It's just over a year since Donna Windsor's death and Ross may just have his spark back as a possible new romance looms
1. Chapter 1

Paste your

It's been just over a year since Donna Windsor's death and Ross is slowly, but surely moving forward with his life, but is he ready for a potential new love interest?

Caitlin Kennedy who previously lived in the village and is the cousin of Laurel Dingle returns to the village with her 4 year old daughter, Milana Grace, who's father is Aaron Livesy. Caitlin and Milana temporarily move in with Laurel and her husband Marlon. Caitlin is a nurse and has secured a job at Hotten General, but she is looking to take on a possible other job as she needs extra money.

**The Woolpack**

Caitlin enters the pub with Milana to find Laurel. Laurel is sitting with Nicola and is surprised to see them come in and immediately gets up to embrace them

LAUREL: OH MY GOD, CAITLIN

Caitlin smiles as she hugs Laurel. Their embrace draws the attention of several regulars, including Ross.

CAITLIN: Hey, how you doing?

LAUREL: Fine, what are you doing here?

CAITLIN: Oh that's a nice welcome (laughs)

LAUREL: Oh, come and sit down

CAITLIN: Hi (to Nicola). I was getting fed up at home so I decided to come back here. Anyone would think you weren't pleased to see me

LAUREL: Oh of course not, just surprised, it's been a while. Does Aaron know you're here?

CAITLIN: Thought I'd surprise everyone. We speak online all the time obviously, this one (points to Milana) loves chatting away and telling her Daddy stories, don't ya?

MILANA: I want Daddy to play with my toys

All laugh

NICOLA: You got fed up in Australia, so you came back to a small Yorkshire village

Caitlin smiles

CAITLIN: Yeah, well I've been in London for a bit helping my brother and his wife with their new baby, it's their first, Mum and Dad couldn't really help so I decided to go stay with them for a while

Ross, looking over at them, finishes his pint and walks towards the door, throwing Caitlin a cheeky smile, catching her eye

CAITLIN: The eye candy's certainly gotten better round here since I left, who's that? (She watches Ross walk out the door)

NICOLA: Oh, that's the rubbish the bin men left behind (sipping her drink)

Caitlin looks at Nicola confused by her comment

LAUREL: Stay away from him, he's trouble, his name's Ross, he's the guy that carjacked me

Caitlin looks surprised

CATILIN: Oh, doesn't look much like a carjacker

LAUREL: Well he is

NICOLA: Yeah, he's also Moira's nephew and Adam's half-brother

Caitlin looks even more surprised

CAITLIN: Adam, oh yeah, I think I remember Aaron saying something about all that, wow, well he's nicer looking than Adam I'll give him that. Speaking of which, do you think he'll be at the garage?

**The Garage**

Ross walks up to the garage

ROSS: You never said you had a kid. I thought you were gay?

Aaron looks at Ross, confused

AARON: It's a long story, why would I tell you that and why are you asking?

Ross leans on the car bonnet of the car Aaron is working on

ROSS: Well, what I presume is your ex has just turned up in the pub with a kid, talking to Laurel, I just happened to accidently overhear the conversation

Aaron looks surprised

AARON: Caitlin's here?

ROSS: Well I don't know her name obviously, I didn't have a D & M with her or anything, but yeah I think that's what Laurel called her. She's well gorgeous though, obviously not enough to turn you though (laughs)

Caitlin walks up to the garage, Milana skuttles up in front holding a toy

MILANA: DADDY

Aaron turns, grinning he scoops Milana up

AARON: Hey princess, what are you doing here?

Caitlin approaches, smiling

MILANA: We came to see you Daddy

CAITLIN: Well, that amongst other things

Aaron puts Milana on the ground and he and Caitlin hug

AARON: Why didn't you tell me you were coming?

CAITLIN: Well it wouldn't have been a surprise then would it?

AARON: I don't like surprises

CAITLIN: Ah, but we're a good surprise right?

Aaron smiles reluctantly

Milana looks at Ross

MILANA: What's your name?

Ross looks down at Milana, and back up at Aaron and Caitlin

ROSS: Aren't you gonna introduce us all then?

Aaron looks at Ross

AARON: Ross, this is Caitlin and Milana

Milana puts her hand out

MILANA: Pleased to meet you Ross

Aaron and Caitlin both look at each other smiling

Ross moves down a little to shake Milana's hand

ROSS: Awww, pleased to meet you too princess

MILANA: That's what my Daddy calls me, you can't call me that, you have to call me Milana

ROSS: Oh ok, sorry, Milana

Caitlin looks at Ross intriguingly, trying to keep in mind what she was told

CAITLIN: Didn't I just see you in the pub?

ROSS: Yes you did, lunch break

Caitlin nods

CAITLIN: Liquid lunch was it?

ROSS: Hey, I resent that

Caitlin sticks her lip out

CAITLIN: Could always go and resent it back in the pub then

Ross looks at Caitlin, curiously

ROSS: You don't even know me

Caitlin smiles

CAITLIN: Judging by accounts I shouldn't want to know you

Ross shakes his head, sticking his tongue out

ROSS: Oh, let me guess, Laurel stuck the boot in right?

CAITLIN: Something about carjacking

ROSS: Oh yeah, it's all she knows

CAITLIN: Yeah, well I take it you're not best friends?

ROSS: Nah, she's a bit too ditzy housewife for me

CAITLIN: Oh, you mean she's too nice for you?

ROSS: If you like that kind of thing, sure she's good in women's mother's groups, I still say I'm the most terrible and exciting thing that ever happened to her

Caitlin looks at Ross, angrily

CAITLIN: Yeah, you've no idea the stuff she's been through

ROSS: Burning the odd cake for the mother's meetings you mean?

Aaron shakes his head in dismay

AARON: God, you two've only just met, what's that about?

CAITLIN: Yeah, well I was gonna say that I make up my own mind about people, but I think I've seen enough

Caitlin picks Milana up and looks at Aaron

CAITLIN: See you later

MILANA: Bye Daddy, bye Ross

Catlin walks away from the garage

ROSS: Bye princesses (laughs)

Caitlin glares back at him

Aaron shakes his head

AARON: Do you ever not rile anyone?

Ross looks at him

ROSS: She gave as good as she got, and what did she mean I don't know what Laurel's been through?

AARON: Her baby died about 6 years ago, well it turns out he wasn't hers, he was the couple's across the road, they gave birth in the same hospital suite and they didn't find out till about 3 months after Daniel died that he wasn't theirs and that Arthur, the boy she's got now was and they were both given the wrong babies. It was hell of a nightmare apparently

Ross looks shocked and a bit sad

ROSS: Oh, that is pretty rough, but does she still have to tell everyone I'm a carjacker?

Aaron looks at him

AARON: You are

ROSS: Yeah, but she makes it sound like I do it all the time

AARON: How does she know you don't?

Ross glares at Aaron

ROSS: So what does that Caitlin do then?

AARON: She's a nurse

Ross smiles and looks at her as she stands outside David's

ROSS: Oh yeah, well she can take my temperature anytime, wouldn't mind testing out her bedside manner

AARON: Eh, you just keep away from her

Ross looks back at Aaron

ROSS: Why, jealous much? She's hardly your type is she?

AARON: You're not hers either, trust me

Ross smiles at Aaron

ROSS: Why not? You were. Guess I'll see her in the pub later and we can find out can't we?

Ross smirks and walks inside the garage, Aaron glares after him shaking his head

document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tall Trees Cottage**

Laurel and Marlon are talking on the couch when Caitlin comes down stairs

LAUREL: WOW, you look nice, any particular reason?

CAITLIN: Just going for a drink and a catch up with Katie

MARLON: Well you got very dressed up for Katie

CAITLIN: There might be some hidden talent somewhere, you never know. Anyway, why does it have to be a man? You can get dressed up for yourself you know

LAUREL: Exactly

Caitlin walks towards the door

CAITLIN: I'm off, see you later

LAUREL: Enjoy yourself

**THE WOOLPACK**

Caitlin is sitting at the bar, drinking prosecco, Ross enters, notes her and approaches

ROSS: WOW, so glad I decided to pop in instead of going home

Caitlin looks at Ross as he looks her up and down

CAITLIN: Seen enough?

ROSS: Seen enough to know I like what I see

CAITLIN: Can't say the feeling's mutual

Caitlin looks at her phone

Ross leans on the bar

ROSS: Date running late is he? Well as you can see I'm fully available for any activity

CAITLIN: I don't have a date

Ross looks confused

ROSS: What you mean you just dress like that for the hell of it?

Caitlin looks back at Ross

CAITLIN: Why not?

Ross shakes his head

ROSS: Nothing, I'm not complaining

Chas approaches

ROSS: Pint please

CAITLIN: Didn't you have enough at lunch time?

ROSS: You care an awful lot about someone you've only just met

Caitlin smiles at Ross

CAITLIN: You stare an awful lot at someone you've only just met

CHAS: I'm not surprised; you got a date or something?

ROSS: It's what I said

CAITLIN: Oh sorry, I'll go home and put my pj's on shall I? Least I'm boosting your profits, your customers won't stop staring, you should put me on the pay roll

Ross sniggers

Chas looks surprised and takes the money Ross hands her

Caitlin's phone beeps, she looks at it and her facial expression turns to concern

ROSS: Awww, your non-existent date stood you up?

CAITLIN: I'm waiting for Katie actually

ROSS: What you got all dressed up for Katie? I don't think she swings that way

Caitlin is distracted by a text she has received, she puts the phone back on the bar

CAITLIN: I'm just nipping to the loo, if she comes in; tell her I won't be long

Ross is curious, making sure Chas isn't watching he picks up Caitlin's phone, he goes into her inbox and see's a barrage of texts from someone called Stew, he reads the most recent: 'YOU MAY AS WELL STOP HIDING, I WILL FIND YOU, ONLY A MATTER OF TIME', Ross looks concerned, he quickly goes into the phone book and enters his number into the phone, and belling his own phone so he has Caitlin's number before placing it back on the bar

Chas approaches

CHAS: You seen Aaron?

Ross sips his pint

ROSS: He's locking up. Is there anything going on with that Caitlin?

Chas looks puzzled

CHAS: What do you mean?

ROSS: She reappeared without telling anyone, maybe someone's after her

CHAS: Like who?

ROSS: Dunno, that's why I was asking

CHAS: You seem very concerned about someone you don't even know

ROSS: Well she'll be around a lot won't she, so I guess I'll get to know her?

Chas leans in to Ross

CHAS: Yeah, and you better keep away from her, she doesn't need you hassling her

ROSS: Oh I'm not the one hassling her, someone's already doing that

Chas frowns

CHAS: What you on about, more to the point how do you know?

Ross sips his pint and moves towards the toilet as Chas looks on

Caitlin comes out the toilet and crashes into Ross

CAITLIN: What you standing there for?

ROSS: I just wondered, are you a fan of stew?

Caitlin frowns at him

ROSS: It's just, according to your phone, you are

Caitlin's expression turns to shock

CAITLIN: You've been looking at my phone?

ROSS: Shouldn't leave it lying around, let's just say I was curious

CAITLIN: What gives you the right to look at other people's things?

ROSS: So does Aaron know someone's after you?

CAITLIN: Someone isn't after me and Aaron needs to know nothing about anything

ROSS: Whatever you say

Ross walks back into the pub, Caitlin looks on annoyed

**A few days later**

**The Café**

Caitlin and Katie are sitting drinking coffee

CAITLIN: I don't think I'm gonna have enough money out of my nursing anymore; think I might have to go for something else as well

KATIE: Well Andy and Ross could do with a cleaner I can tell you

Caitlin looks intrigued

CAITLIN: That actually wouldn't be a bad idea right, cleaning work?

KATIE: Eh, I was joking

Andy and Ross enter the café and approach the girls

KATIE: How do you fancy a cleaner?

Andy and Ross frown

ANDY: We're not that bad surely?

KATIE: Well actually you are, and she's (points to Caitlin) looking for a second job

Ross smiles and looks at Caitlin

ROSS: Don't see why not, I've always fancied having a scrubber

Caitlin looks angrily at Ross, he winks at her before heading towards the counter

ANDY: We'll have a think and let you know yeah?

CAITLIN: Thanks (smiles)

Andy joins Ross at the counter

KATIE: He's not been giving you any hassle has he?

CAITLIN: Who Ross? No, well if you call being a general know it all hassle then yeah maybe. I don't even know him

KATIE: Keep it that way

CAITLIN: You're encouraging me to clean for him but telling to keep away at the same time, that's not really gonna work is it?

Ross sneaks behind Caitlin

ROSS: (in Caitlin's ear) We'll interview you later and get a full list of your credentials

Andy nudges Ross

ANDY: Leave her alone will you?

ROSS: What? We can't just have anyone coming into our house, we need to know them, and I've got a feeling there's a lot of interesting things we don't know about Caitlin

Ross smiles knowingly at Caitlin as Andy frowns at Ross

ANDY: Our house, I don't remember seeing your name on the papers last time I checked mate

Ross looks at Andy

ROSS: You know what I mean

Caitlin's phone beeps

KATIE: You're popular, isn't that like the third text? Got a boyfriend you haven't told us about?

Ross looks intrigued

ROSS: Yeah, do you still like Stew?

Andy and Katie both look at Ross as Caitlin looks annoyed

Caitlin gets up, grabbing her bag and coat, she heads towards the door

CAITLIN: Yeah, maybe the cleaning thing wasn't such a good idea after all

Caitlin slams the café door after her, Andy and Katie look annoyed at Ross as Ross rushes to the door

Ross shouts after Caitlin

ROSS: WAIT

Caitlin looks round

CAITLIN: WHAT?

Ross approaches Caitlin

ROSS: Look, I'm sorry ok, for winding you up?

CAITLIN: Seems to be your speciality

ROSS: Look, if you're in some sort of trouble maybe I can help?

Caitlin frowns

CAITLIN: You don't even know me, and how exactly could you help?

Rhona is heading into the surgery and watches from a distance

ROSS: Well I don't know, if you tell me maybe I can

CAITLIN: No thanks, my parents always told me not to talk to strangers

Caitlin storms away from Ross as he looks on and heads towards the garage

**The Garage**

Ross approaches Aaron

ROSS: Is that ex of yours seeing someone?

Aaron stares at Ross

AARON: What? Why are you so interested in Caitlin?

ROSS: Just tell me?

AARON: What's it got to do with you? I've told you just keep away from her

ROSS: Cause I think she might be in trouble ok? If you care about your kid you might wanna go and find out what's going on

Aaron looks shocked

AARON: What do you mean trouble, what sort of trouble?

ROSS: She keeps getting texts and she doesn't look happy about it

AARON: That's it? Maybe she broke up with someone and he pesters her

ROSS: Yeah well I think pester's right but not the breaking up

Aaron looks annoyed

AARON: Fine, I'll see what I can find out

ROSS: Well I might be able to keep an eye on her as well, she might be starting cleaning for me and Andy

Aaron sips his tea and nearly chokes

AARON: Cleaning, what? She's a nurse

ROSS: Maybe the money's not enough, ask her

AARON: Yeah alright, DI Barton, thanks for the advice

**Later that evening**

**DALE VIEW**

Caitlin is sitting on the sofa as Andy makes tea and Ross enters from upstairs and stands in the kitchen area looking over at Caitlin

ROSS: Awww, you didn't come in your nurses uniform, I was looking forward to that

Caitlin rolls her eyes

CAITLIN: Is he some sort of sexist pig, or sex maniac or what?

ROSS: Hey, I resent that

CAITLIN: Well go and resent it in the pub will you? Andy's nicer to talk to than you are

Ross clutches his chest

ROSS: You hurt me

Ross walks over to the living area

CAITLIN: Yeah, you'd know about it if I did

Ross sits next to Caitlin

ROSS: What, are you gonna attack me with your little feather duster?

Caitlin puts her head down, trying not to let Ross see that she is smiling. Ross looks down

ROSS: Is that a little smile? Result, that's a big part of being in this house, you've gotta laugh at all my jokes

CAITLIN: I was kinda hoping you wouldn't be here, don't you have to work, or do you just have regular liquid lunches in the pub?

ROSS: You can take me to the pub and buy me a drink as a thank you for giving you a job and taking all your insults

CAITLIN: Eh, will an apology not do?

ANDY: Do you want tea?

ROSS: That's a point, why aren't we doing this in the pub?

ANDY: Well I've made the tea now

Andy approaches and puts the tea tray down on the coffee table

ROSS: So why do you want the job?

CAITLIN: Money, why else?

ROSS: I thought it'd be for my sparkling company

CAITLIN: Keep dreaming

ROSS: Oh you'll definitely be in my dreams, don't worry about that

CAITLIN: (To Andy) Do I have to put up with this?

ANDY: Ross, will you just leave it out?

ROSS: Sorted, she's got the job

ANDY: Yeah well hang on a minute, have you had any cleaning experience before?

CAITLIN: Most people clean, it's not exactly hard, I've not been in a professional cleaning job before

ROSS: Can you cook? Cause that'd just be an added bonus

CAITLIN: I'm not cleaning and cooking, it's one or the other

ROSS: You look like a girl who has many talents

CAITLIN: You look like an idiot and you act like an idiot

ANDY: As much as I'm loving this mutual appreciation society I've got better things to do. When can you start?

CAITLIN: Whenever you want me

ROSS: You can start upstairs now if you like

Caitlin looks at Ross

CAITLIN: (To Andy) Seriously, does he ever stop?

ANDY: Only when he's drawing breath

CAITLIN: Maybe he should just stop breathing then

Andy smiles as Ross looks surprised

ROSS: Eh, I'm not sure I want to employ someone who wants me to not be breathing

ANDY: Most of the village want that Ross, she's not different

Caitlin smiles

ANDY: How about you start on Monday then? I take it you'll need to work round your hospital shifts?

CAITLIN: Yeah, do you need to know as and when?

ANDY: Just text your hours each week, sure It'll be fine

ROSS: Yeah, you've got my number

Ross picks up a biscuit and bites it

CAITLIN: No I don't, and trust me I've got no desire to have it

ROSS: (Chewing) Yeah you do, I put it in your phone the other day

Ross smiles at Caitlin as she shakes her head

CAITLIN: Yeah, well that's easily deleted

ROSS: Is that any way to treat your new boss?

CAITLIN: Yeah, it is when he's a pest

ROSS: I thought you already had one of them?

CAITLIN: What?

ROSS: A pest, who keeps texting you

CAITLIN: Are you ever gonna drop this?

ROSS: Probably, when I find out more

Caitlin shakes her head again

CAITLIN: Are we going to the pub then?

ROSS: Yeah, I never turn down free booze

CAITLIN: Eh, I didn't say I was buying

ROSS: No, I did

Ross smiles and gets up from the sofa, Andy gets up and follows Ross into the hall. Ross is putting his coat on

ANDY: Any chance of you leaving her alone?

ROSS: What, I'm not doing any harm am I?

ANDY: Well if you're trying to make a good impression I think you're failing

ROSS: She likes me, she's just playing the game

ANDY: You're deluded mate

ROSS: We'll see. She's quite mysterious

Andy laughs

ANDY: She's Laurel's cousin, that's about as mysterious as she gets

ROSS: Yeah, but she's keeping secrets mate and I want to find out what they are

ANDY: Why, why are you so interested?

ROSS: I don't know, passes the time in this boring little village, it's jut got a little less boring

Ross sticks his head round the door

ROSS: (To Caitlin) Coming then?

Caitlin finishes her tea and gets up from the sofa, she heads towards the door, smiling at Andy in the doorway. Andy has a curious look as he closes the front door

**The Woolpack**

Andy, Ross and Caitlin are sitting at a table as Aaron enters the pub

CAITLIN: So, Ross, how long have you been here?

ROSS: Too long, couple of years I guess

CAITLIN: If you hate it that much don't let us keep you

ROSS: I don't hate it, I've got family here

Aaron approaches the table

AARON: Hey, can I sit with you?

CAITLIN: If you must

ROSS: She's really pleasant your ex isn't she?

CAITLIN: I have my moments, of which you will never get to see

ROSS: She keep saying hurtful things to me

AARON: Yeah, but you must be used to that by now right?

Andy and Caitlin both laugh

Aaron looks at Caitlin

AARON: Are you ever with Milana you? Where is she?

CAITLIN: I'm with her a lot more than you. Your Mum's enjoying being the doting grandma

AARON: Don't let her hear you calling her grandma

CAITLIN: Why not? It's what she is

Caitlin sips her drink as Laurel enters the pub, she looks over at the table and looks annoyed to see Ross sitting with Caitlin, she approaches, uneasy

CAITLIN: Hey Laurel

Ross rolls his eyes and sips his pint

LAUREL: Hi. This is an unusual drinking group

Ross looks at Laurel, frowning

ROSS: What's unusual about it? We're people in a pub having a drink

Laurel looks awkwardly away from Ross

ROSS: Oh I get it, you mean it's unusual cause I'm here? Am I not good enough to sit with your cousin Laurel?

LAUREL: Well now you come to mention it

CAITLIN: Ok guys, there's no need to fight over me, really, I'm shareable

LAUREL: Why are you hanging out with him Caitlin?

ROSS: Why shouldn't she hang out with me Laurel? I haven't done anything to her

LAUREL: No, you've just done plenty to everyone else

ROSS: (Under his breath) Stuck up cow

LAUREL: Sorry, what was that?

ROSS: I said you're a stuck up cow. Most people just get over things, but not you, you have to just keep going and going, sticking the knife in

LAUREL: Sorry, did you just think I was going to be your best friend or something, after what you did to me?

ROSS: No, but you can manage to be civil surely?

LAUREL: Not talking to you is me being civil Ross, short of punching your face in

CAITLIN: Woooh ok, I'm going to be cleaning for Andy and Ross that's why I'm sitting with them

LAUREL: Are you off your head?

CAITLIN: No, I need the money

LAUREL: Can't you do something else?

ROSS: Yeah, she'd sooner you prostitute yourself than be anywhere near me, right Laurel?

LAUREL: Not far off no

Ross shakes his head

CAITLIN: Right, well thanks for that. Were you looking for me Laurel or did you come over for something else?

LAUREL: Someone called for you, Stew, he said he's starting at the hospital next week

Caitlin's facial expression turns to fear, which is noticed by Aaron and Ross

AARON: You alright?

CAITLIN: Yeah, do you fancy another drink?

Caitlin hastily gets up from the table and goes to the bar. Ross finishes his pint and takes his glass over to the bar, he stands next to Caitlin

ROSS: Ok, what's going on, who's that guy?

CAITLIN: He's a Dr., he worked at the hospital I was in in London

ROSS: And?

CAITLIN: And what? He's an ex, that's it

ROSS: So why do you jump out your skin every time you hear from him or hear his name then?

CAITLIN: I don't

ROSS: Yeah, you do, I've seen it

Caitlin turns to Ross

CAITLIN: Well congratulations on being so observant, now just get off my back will you?

Caitlin slams her glass down on the bar and storms towards the door as everyone looks on, Andy, Aaron and Laurel then stare at Ross wondering what he has said


	3. Chapter 3

**The Garage**

Caitlin and Aaron are leaning against a car with a cup of tea

CAITLIN: So you're ok to have Milana in the evenings then?

AARON: Yeah course

CAITLIN: Well we can get sorted into a routine later depending on how this cleaning job works out

AARON: I still don't think you need to take it, but whatever

Few seconds of silence

CAITLIN: So, where's the idiot today?

Aaron chuckles

AARON: Take it you mean Ross?

CAITLIN: Well in the past I would've meant Cain, but he's kinda cleaned his act up lately, so yeah of course I mean Ross

AARON: He's on a call out and picking up some parts

CAITLIN: You couldn't invite him over and keep him out of my way later could you?

AARON: What exactly has he done to annoy you?

CAITLIN: He's too nosey for my liking

AARON: Just tell him to mind his own business

CAITLIN: Doesn't strike me as someone who does as he's told

AARON: Do you want me to have a word?

CAITLIN: Nah, sure I can handle him, he's just one extra pain I can do without that's all

Caitlin hands her cup to Aaron

CAITLIN: Anyway, I better head off, got stuff to do, see you in a bit

Caitlin walks down the gravel away from the garage

**TALL TREES**

Laurel is sitting on a chair with a cup of tea as Caitlin comes rushing in the door with lots of bags

LAUREL: Oh, you've been busy

CAITLIN: Fancied treating myself

Caitlin puts the bags down on the couch

CAITLIN: I might have got you a present, as a thank you for letting me stay, I'll give it to you later

LAUREL: Oh, you didn't have to do that. Speaking of presents, I've got one for you

A man comes down stairs, Caitlin looks round, a look of disbelief spreads across her face

STEW: Hello Caitlin

Caitlin looks uneasy

LAUREL: You never said you were seeing anyone this good looking, might trade Marlon in

CAITLIN: No, I wouldn't bother Laurel, Marlon's nice

Laurel looks puzzled as Caitlin stares at Stew angrily

CAITLIN: I've gotta get ready for work

Caitlin hurries upstairs

LAUREL: Well I'm sorry about that, I don't know what's wrong with her today

STEW: It's alright, probably took her by surprise, I'll wait for her to come back down if that's ok?

LAUREL: Sure

Laurel smiles uneasily as Stew sits down

Half an hour later

Caitlin comes down stairs in an old checked shirt and jeans

CAITLIN: Still here then. I'm going out to get something to eat and then I'm going to work

Caitlin grabs her bag and storms out the door

Stew and Laurel look at each other

STEW: Where would she go to eat?

LAUREL: Probably the café, but maybe you should leave her for now, she's clearly not in the mood to talk to you

STEW: I haven't come here to be ignored

Stew grabs his coat and rushes out the door

**The Café**

Caitlin is standing at the counter, trying to hold her composure. Ross sneaks up behind her, he puts his mouth next to her ear

ROSS: Shouldn't you be on your hands and knees by now?

Caitlin jumps, and turns round

Ross laughs

ROSS: Whoooo, who were you expecting?

CAITLIN: Would you stop doing that?

Ross holds his hands up

ROSS: Sorry

Caitlin shakes her head and pushes past Ross

**Outside the Café**

Caitlin stands catching her breath and thinking, Ross comes out holding a plastic cup and a box, he's surprised to see Caitlin standing directly outside

ROSS: I got you a cake to say sorry, thought we could have it back at mine, you know, since you're heading there anyway

CAITLIN: I haven't even had dinner, never mind cake

ROSS: I'll make you some then, I haven't eaten either

CAITLIN: Food poisoning to add to my list, great

ROSS: Hey, nothing wrong with my cooking, you haven't even tried it

Caitlin panics when she see's Stew approaching

CAITLIN: Oh, go away would you?

STEW: I think I deserve a little bit more than that childish exhibition at the house

CAITLIN: I've got nothing to say to you

STEW: No, but I've got plenty to say to you

Ross looks on, intrigued

ROSS: Aren't you going to introduce us?

CAITLIN: He's not staying

STEW: Well if I go now I'll be back later, your choice

CAITLIN: See'ya

Caitlin begins to walk away, Stew turns, grabs her and shoves her up against the wall

STEW: Do you want me to tell people round here what you did?

ROSS: Oi, what do you think you're doing?

Ross puts the cup and box on the seat

CAITLIN: Do you want me to tell the police what you did?

Stew loosens his grip

STEW: I just want you to listen to me

CAITLIN: You've got nothing to say that I want to hear

Caitlin moves and starts walking away

CAITLIN: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

Ross picks up his coffee and cake and follows her

**OUTSIDE DALE VIEW**

Ross catches up to Caitlin as she stands at the door waiting for him, wiping tears away before he see's

ROSS: Are you alright?

CAITLIN: Yeah, you gonna let me in or what?

Ross hands her the coffee and cake, gets his key out, opens the door and gestures for Caitlin to go in

**INSIDE DALE VIEW**

Caitlin puts the coffee and cake on the counter next to the sink, she stands for a few seconds looking out the window

Ross approaches, switches the kettle on, he leans against the counter with his arms folded

ROSS: So what was all that about then?

CAITLIN: Well you enjoy playing detective, can't you work it out?

Caitlin goes over to sit on the couch and sits down

ROSS: I'm guessing it's the guy who was texting?

Ross picks up a mug from the drainer

ROSS: Tea or coffee?

CAITLIN: Coffee ta, one sugar

ROSS: Not sweet enough then?

Caitlin smiles a little

Ross approaches with the coffee, the cake box and cutlery

ROSS: Have some of this, it'll cheer you up, and don't give me any rubbish about calories cause there's nothing wrong with the way you look, trust me

CAITLIN: You know you don't have to give me compliments as well as a cake for giving me a fright

Ross smiles

ROSS: I'll get a plate

Ross walks over to the kitchen and pulls a plate out of the cupboard and walks back to the living room, he cuts a slice of cake, puts it on the plate, picks up a tea spoon, puts a bit of the cake on it and puts it towards Caitlin's mouth

ROSS: Come on, open up

Caitlin smiles and opens her mouth and eats the cake

CAITLIN: Hmmm, it's really nice

Ross moves up from the floor to sit on the couch

ROSS: As nice as me?

CAITLIN: Oh, much nicer

ROSS: Right, well you're not getting anymore then

CAITLIN: Hey, that's not fair, it's wasted on you

Caitlin grabs the plate from Ross

ROSS: Hey, greedy

CAITLIN: You get your own slice

Ross smiles, picks up a plate and cuts himself a slice of cake

ROSS: So, are you gonna tell me what all that was about?

CAITLIN: We were together, we split up, it happens, well it was more that I left without saying anything

ROSS: Why?

CAITLIN: Cause he wasn't as nice as I thought

ROSS: What you gonna do now?

CAITLIN: Hope he goes away

ROSS: Doesn't look likely. What did he mean about what you've done?

CAITLIN: I helped myself to the contents of his Dad's safe before I left, figured he owed me

Ross smirks

ROSS: So you're a thief then? I'm impressed

CAITLIN: I'm not proud of it, just a bit of payback

ROSS: Payback, for what?

Caitlin sips her coffee

CAITLIN: Why did you get the good stuff and I got instant?

ROSS: Cause I'm worth it. Why are you changing the subject?

CAITLIN: Cause it's none of your business. I should probably get started

ROSS: Ok, suit yourself, you'll tell me eventually

Caitlin gets up from the couch

CAITLIN: Don't hold your breath

ROSS: Don't bet on it

Caitlin rolls her eyes

CAITLIN: Do you have any cleaning stuff or do you expect me to bring my own? Didn't really discuss that did we?

Ross licks the chocolate off his fingers

ROSS: Well since you don't have anything, you better use ours. Have a look under the sink. I'm going off to the pub, see ya later, have some more cake if you want it

**The Woolpack**

Ross walks into the pub, he see's Aaron sitting at the bar

ROSS: Hey

AARON: Hey yourself, what you doing here? I thought you'd be annoying Caitlin all night

ROSS: Yeah, well she's been having problems with that ex of hers

Stew comes out of the toilet door, on hearing the conversation he stands and listens

AARON: What do you mean?

ROSS: Well he bailed her up outside the café earlier on just before she went over to ours

AARON: What you mean he's here?

ROSS: Yeah, don't know where he went after though

Stew realises Caitlin is still at the cottage he saw her going into earlier with Ross and leaves the pub without being seen

**Dale View**

Caitlin is tidying the living room area with the tv on, when there's suddenly banging at the door

CAITLIN: Alright, keep your hair on

Caitlin opens the door, when she see's Stew she tries to slam it shut, but he puts his foot in

STEW: Just listen to me please

Stew pushes the door open and closes it behind him

CAITLIN: I really don't want to do this. How did you even know I was here?

STEW: That mate of yours, that you were with earlier, next target is he?

CAITLIN: Ross, hardly, he's a mechanic, he lives here, I'm cleaning for him and his landlord

STEW: Oh, cleaning, so you don't think you're too good for that then?

CAITLIN: Oh, what do you want Stew?

STEW: How about the money that you stole from my Dad oh and the fact that you reported me to the hospital board for that mistake? They threatened to get the police involved you know

CAITLIN: I think I deserved that after everything I got from you and that mistake that you're talking about nearly killed a baby

STEW: Yeah, well you shouldn't be such a simpering wimp and expecting me to bring up a gay man's child on top of all that is a lot to ask

CAITLIN: You know what, you need to leave, or I'm going to call the police, pretty sure you're not interested in talking to them, right?

STEW: Maybe we can help each other out? We get back together and I don't tell my Dad and the police about your little thieving act and you don't say anything more about my mistakes, what do you say?

Caitlin laughs

CAITLIN: You are joking right?

STEW: Do you wanna find out? How about I give you say, until this time tomorrow, or after you've finished here and we can have a drink in the pub over the road? Think about it

Stew opens the door and lets himself out. Caitlin buries her head in her hands

A little while later

Caitlin comes down from upstairs as Ross comes in the front door, music plays from the living room

ROSS: Hey cleaning machine, did you leave me any cake?

CAITLIN: Yup, I'm not that greedy, and I wasn't really in the mood to eat it anyway

Ross touches Caitlin's head, she looks at him weirdly

CAITLIN: Eh, get off

ROSS: Not in the mood for chocolate cake, must be something wrong

Ross puts his arm up, blocking Caitlin's way

ROSS: What are you in the mood for?

Caitlin smiles, shaking her head

CAITLIN: Not you anyway

Ross takes the feather duster out of her hand

ROSS: Are you sure?

CAITLIN: Quite sure. Ah, so cleaning's not beneath you then?

Ross looks Caitlin up and down

ROSS: I know what I wouldn't mind beneath me

Ross takes Caitlin's hand and pulls her towards him

Caitlin tries to get past Ross

ROSS: See I don't think you are sure

To defuse the tension between them, Caitlin grabs the duster and starts tickling Ross, he laughs

CAITLIN: Get off, I'm not ticklish

They both continue being playful, Caitlin trips over a bag and falls backwards dragging Ross, he falls on top of her, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Ross leans in to kiss Caitlin, she responds, they kiss passionately, she wraps her arms around his neck, they continue on for a couple of minutes, Ross pulls her up, they continue kissing, Ross moves down to her neck, she desperately tries to fight the enjoyment, Stew's visit in the forefront of her mind, but her eyes remain closed as the warmth of Ross's breath on her neck makes her tingle inside

ROSS: (still kissing her neck) Let's go upstairs

CAITLIN: No, we can't

ROSS: Yes we can

Ross pushes Caitlin against the wall, his left arm on the wall, his right hand in hers, he kisses her again, she still fails to resist their embrace, running her hands up his back, under his t-shirt, Caitlin concentrates on the lyrics to the song that is playing from the living room - 'where there is desire , there is gonna be a flame, where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned, but just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die, you gotta get up and try, try, try, you gotta get up and try, try, try, gotta get up and try try try', they get lounder and louder in her head as Ross pulls his t-shirt over his head and moves back in to kiss her, she gently places her hands on his face, running them down to his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck, he lifts her on to the hall table, he starts unbuttoning her shirt, kissing her neck and shoulders as he pulls it down, she pulls his head up to her face, they kiss passionately again…

There is a thud at the door and the handle is pushed down, they both try and scramble themselves together, but it's too late, as Dan stands in the doorway, unsure of what he's walked into

Ross and Caitlin, breathless, stare at him in surprise

ROSS: Dan, what the hell are you doing?

DAN: What am I doing, are you sure you've got that the right way?

Caitlin, flustered, hurridly puts her shirt on

CAITLIN: I have to go

Caitlin pushes past Dan, Ross looks on as she disappears up the steps

Ross holds his arms out either side in dismay

ROSS: EXCELLENT TIMING MATE

DAN: Yeah, I think it was. What the hell are you doing with her? She's Laurel's cousin

Ross shakes his head, picks up his t-shirt and walks into the kitchen as Dan looks on, confused

**Outside Dale View**

Caitlin is leaning against the wall of the cottage, breathless, her eyes closed, she sinks, confused, she begins crying


	4. Chapter 4

**The Café**

Caitlin and Milana are at the counter waiting for their order when Aaron and Ross enter, Milana notices them and runs towards Aaron, Caitlin looks on, she puts her eyes down when she see's Ross

MILANA: Daddy

AARON: Hey

Milana puts her hands up and Aaron picks her up

MILANA: I got you a surprise, you've saved me taking it to the garage, I can give it to you now

AARON: Oh, what is it?

MILANA: A SURPRISE

Caitlin approaches with coffee and 3 paper bags

MILANA: Mummy, can I have Daddy's surprise and Ross's as well?

Caitlin hands Milana 2 paper bags, Milana peaks in the bags

MILANA: Here's yours Daddy (hands Aaron a bag)

Milana stretches her arm over Aaron's shoulder

MILANA: This is yours Ross, I hope you like chocolate

Ross smiles at Milana

ROSS: Awe, I love chocolate

Ross glances at Caitlin, giving her a small smile

Aaron looks inside his bag

AARON: Eh, why does he get chocolate and I get sugar glazed?

MILANA: Ross looks like he likes chocolate

Ross laughs

AARON: And what do I look like I like?

MILANA: You're not in a chocolate mood today Daddy

AARON: Oh I see

MILANA: You eat too much rubbish, but if you want some, you and Ross could always half your doughnuts and share a bit each, they're for your tea break, I bought them myself out of my pocket money

AARON: Awe, well that was very nice of you

MILANA: I'll accept a kiss as a thank you

Caitlin smiles as Aaron rolls his eyes

AARON: You don't want much you do you?

MILANA: I know you don't kiss girls Daddy, but you're allowed to kiss me

Caitlin and Ross both laugh as Aaron kisses Milana on the cheek

Milana looks at Ross, she stretches over

MILANA: And you Ross, you have to give me one too

Caitlin and Ross both look awkward; Ross leans forward and kisses Milana quickly on the cheek

MILANA: You can both give my Mummy a kiss if you want to, she's sad, you can cheer her up

CAITLIN: Eh, no I don't think so, come on missy, you'll be late for playgroup

Aaron puts Milana on the floor, Caitlin takes her hand

CAITLIN: Right, see you later

Caitlin and Milana go towards the door

MILANA: Bye Daddy, bye Ross, enjoy your doughnuts

AARON AND ROSS: We will bye

AARON: Hey Caitlin, where you going after you drop her off?

CAITLIN: Town, got a few bits to do before work

AARON: Couldn't take Ross could you? He has to pick up some parts

Caitlin looks awkward

ROSS: Nah, best not, she probably can't trust herself to be alone with me

Aaron stares at Ross

AARON: You're not that irresistible

CAITLIN: Well I probably won't be going the same way anyway

Aaron frowns at Caitlin

AARON: You're going into town, that's where he's going

Caitlin looks annoyed at Aaron, she grabs the door handle and goes outside, she picks Milana up and walks towards the car

MILANA: Are you annoyed at Ross Mummy?

CAITLIN: No, what makes you say that?

MILANA: You don't want to give him a lift

CAITLIN: I never said that

Caitlin puts Milana down beside the car door; she takes out her phone and starts fiddling with it

A few minutes later

Aaron and Ross come out the café

AARON: Hey, please take him? It'll keep Debbie off our backs

CAITLIN: It's not my job to keep Debbie off your back

Milana runs forward to Ross, he looks down at her, she beckons him to come down

CAITLIN: Eh, Milana, what you doing? Get back here please

Milana whispers in Ross's ear

MILANA: (To Ross) I think Mummy fancies you

Ross smiles knowingly, puts his eyes up to look at Caitlin before whispering back to Milana

ROSS: (To Milana) I think you're right

Milana laughs, she whispers to Ross again

MILANA: (To Ross) Are you going to ask her out on a date? She looks really pretty dressed up

ROSS: (To Milana) I know she does, and I might

CAITLIN: Milana, will you come here and get your bag please? Daddy's gonna have to take you to playgroup now

AARON: Yeah, well I was gonna offer

CAITLIN: Yeah, well if I'm taking him you can make yourself useful

AARON: Yeah ok, keep your hair on, I said I would

Milana runs over and gets her bag from Caitlin, Caitlin leans down and gives Milana a kiss

CAITLIN: Have a nice day poppet

Milana runs over to Aaron, he takes her hand

MILANA: Bye Ross, have a nice day with Mummy

ROSS: I'm sure I will

Ross looks at Caitlin with a flirtatious smile, she gets in the car and starts the engine, Ross walks to the passenger door and gets in

Caitlin drives out of the village, she and Ross are silent, she concentrates on the road, avoiding his gaze

ROSS: So are you just not gonna talk to me all the way to town then? I think we should talk about last night

CAITLIN: There's nothing to say, it was a mistake, it won't happen again and if I didn't know better I'd think this whole lift thing was a set up

ROSS: Right ok, but it would've happened if Dan hadn't come in?

Caitlin ignores Ross

ROSS: You know, you don't have to be embarrassed

CAITLIN: I'm not embarrassed, well I am, embarrassed cause of Dan, what if he tells people?

ROSS: Relax, I told him to keep quiet. For someone who had nothing to say, you're saying plenty

Ross picks up Caitlin's handbag

ROSS: Hmmm, what interesting things do we have in here I wonder?

CAITLIN: Put it back

ROSS: Perfume, body spray, diary, tissues, wet wipes, keys, passport, and a book on fat free food

Caitlin makes a grasp for the bag, Ross pulls it away

ROSS: Did no-one tell you it's rude to grab?

CAITLIN: You are really winding me up do you know that? I'm gonna throw you out in a minute

ROSS: Oh, are you sure about that? That would involve touching me you see

Caitlin shakes her head

ROSS: And what the hell have you got this for? You, do not need fat free food, you look amazing

CAITLIN: Nosiness is not attractive

ROSS: Well I'll just keep being nosy till you start being honest. You know Milana thinks you fancy me right?

CAITLIN: Milana's 4, she's a child, she knows nothing

ROSS: Oh I reckon she knows more than you think

Caitlin continues ignoring Ross

ROSS: You just gonna keep ignoring me then?

CAITLIN: That's the plan

ROSS: Ok then

Ross and Caitlin are driving past a remote area

Ross leans over and grabs the steering wheel, Caitlin looks at him shocked

CAITLIN: ROSS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Ross steers the car into a wooded area, he leans his leg across to put his foot on the brakes, he presses the button to lock the doors, turns off the engine and takes the keys out, taking his leg back over to the passenger side

ROSS: You'll have to talk to me now

CAITLIN: That was such a stupid thing to do

ROSS: Well you wouldn't talk to me

CAITLIN: I still don't have to

ROSS: No you don't

Ross jumps over into the driver's seat on top of Caitlin

Caitlin smiles

CAITLIN: What you doing?

ROSS: Proving Milana right

Ross kisses Caitlin

Ross pulls the leaver under the seat, they fly backwards

Caitlin pulls away, laughing

CAITLIN: Eh, you needn't think we're doing anything here; good things come to those who wait

ROSS: I've waited a whole 10 hours

CAITLIN: Quite impatient

ROSS: Yeah, when I want something, I want it, and if I'm kept waiting, I want it more

Ross kisses Caitlin again

CAITLIN: Can I have my keys back please?

ROSS: You can if you search me for them, you might even have to strip search me

Caitlin smiles and puts her right hand in Ross's left jeans pocket

ROSS: Careful, there's a hole in that pocket

Caitlin tries the other pocket

CAITLIN: Where are they?

Ross opens his jacket

ROSS: Told you you'd have to strip me

CAITLIN: I'll strangle you in a minute, never mind strip you

ROSS: Kinky

Caitlin feels in Ross's jacket pockets, she moves to the back pockets of his jeans

ROSS: You know, if you wanted to feel me up, you only had to ask

Ross dangles the keys in front of Caitlin's face, she grabs for them, he pulls them out of her grasp and switches them from hand to hand as she tries to get them

CAITLIN: Stop being funny

ROSS: Stop playing hard to get

CAITLIN: I am hard to get, impossible in fact, so you may as well just give up now. Besides, you haven't even taken me on a date yet

Caitlin crosses her arms and sighs in frustration

Ross looks round at the dashboard, he grabs the paper bag, pulls out the doughnut, halves it, Caitlin frowns at him, he shoves one half in Caitlin's mouth, she coughs like she is choking, he eats the other half

ROSS: There, we've been on a doughnut date

CAITLIN: (Chewing) Eh, you didn't even pay for it, I did and you nearly made me choke into the bargain

ROSS: Sexist, and no you didn't, Milana did, oh and if you choked, well it would've been nice knowing ya

Caitlin smacks Ross's chest

CAITLIN: Shut your face you. Yeah, and do you know how many calories are in that as well? I'll have to go for a workout now

ROSS: No need to pay, I'll give you a good workout for free

CAITLIN: Don't be filthy

ROSS: Not getting much chance to be am I?

CAITLIN: I'm covered in chocolate now as well

ROSS: Do you want me to lick that off for you as well?

Caitlin looks annoyed at Ross

ROSS: Come on, you love it; stop pretending to be annoyed at me

CAITLIN: Who's pretending? You're one of the most annoying guys on the planet and you've got plenty admirers so you don't need me

ROSS: I don't need you, I want you

Ross leans over and kisses Caitlin's neck

ROSS: Hmmm, that's nice perfume you're wearing

CAITLIN: Yeah, well don't inhale it all, it's expensive

Caitlin's phone rings, Ross puts his hand in her right trouser pocket, she smiles

CAITLIN: Careful, there's a hole in that pocket

ROSS: Hmmm, it's on vibrate as well, unsurprisingly, seems you need it, I knew you weren't getting enough, you're too uptight, but I'm quite happy to scratch your itches

Ross smiles at Caitlin flirtatiously

CAITLIN: I can't believe you actually expect me to sleep with you after you've said that to me

ROSS: It's Aaron, on the phone by the way; well whatever he wants won't be that interesting

Ross flicks the phone on the passenger seat and kisses Caitlin again

Caitlin pushes Ross away

CAITLIN: Eh, that could be important, and I don't sleep with guys that don't respect me

Caitlin puts her hand over to the seat to get the phone, it stops ringing before she can answer it

ROSS: Who said I don't respect you? I've got lots of respect for you; in fact, I can feel it coming on right now

CAITLIN: Can you get off me please?

ROSS: Certainly

Ross kisses Caitlin's neck again

CAITLIN: Move

ROSS: You just said can I get off with you?

CAITLIN: Very funny, get off

ROSS: Make me

Caitlin starts tickling Ross, he laughs, his phone rings, Caitlin puts her hand in his jeans pocket to pull it out

CAITLIN: Oh, you're not on vibrate, that's interesting, you definitely need it

ROSS: Cheek

Caitlin answers the phone

CAITLIN: (Into phone) Hey, what do you want?

AARON: (V/O) Charming, why aren't you answering your own phone?

Ross starts blowing on Caitlin's neck; she resists the urge to laugh

CAITLIN: (Into phone) Eh, I was driving, we've stopped now, Ross went to get something for his breakfast, he left his phone, so I answered

ROSS: (Whispers) Liar, liar, pants on fire

Ross grabs the buttons on Caitlin's trousers, she grabs his hand

ROSS: (Whispers) What? I was just gonna check your pants don't need extinguished

Caitlin punches Ross's arm, he laughs

AARON: (V/O) What was that?

CAITLIN: (Into phone) Nothing, just a beastie crawling on me

Ross looks up at Caitlin, surprised, she smiles at him

AARON: (V/O): Right, well why didn't you tell me Milana had this play thing happening today? They want parents to come in at lunch time

CAITLIN: (Into phone) Oh I remember them saying something about it; I didn't know it was today. I don't think I'll be able to go, I've got stuff to do and then I've got to go to work, you'll have to go, record it, video it, whatever

AARON: (V/O) Oh ok, you're busy and I'm not

CAITLIN: (Into phone) Yes Aaron, I'm busy ferrying your mate around, you're in the village, I'm not, so you can go and you can video it for me ok?

AARON: (V/O) Ok, don't get your knickers in a knot

CAITLIN: (Into phone) My knickers are fine thank you and they're nothing to do with you

Ross looks up in surprise

Caitlin hangs up the phone and throws it onto the passenger seat

ROSS: Eh, why is your gay ex so concerned with your knickers?

Caitlin smiles at Ross

ROSS: And don't mistreat my phone please, it's precious,

Ross picks up the phone and switches it to silent

Caitlin squints her eyes at Ross

CAITLIN: Why, has it got all your fan club contacts on it?

ROSS: Course

CAITLIN: Do you think you could put yourself on silent as well?

ROSS: I don't talk during everything

CAITLIN: Yeah, and I don't get up to things in cars

ROSS: Live dangerously, my first time was in a car

Caitlin shakes her head at Ross

CAITLIN: Really didn't need to know that

ROSS: Awe, you jealous cause it wasn't with you?

CAITLIN: Yeah, crying my eyes out

ROSS: Crying on the inside, yeah, most women do

Ross throws the phone on the passenger seat

Ross sits back

ROSS: Ok, I can wait; I'm not in a hurry

Caitlin folds her arms

They sit in silence as Ross looks around, Caitlin smiles, trying to avoid looking at Ross

A few minutes pass

Caitlin pulls Ross forward by the neck of his jumper; she kisses him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers touching his hair

Ross laughs

ROSS: (Still kissing Caitlin) Knew you'd give in

CAITLIN: (Still kissing Ross) Shut up, you big know it all

Ross's phone beeps, Caitlin stops kissing him

CAITLIN: What's that, I thought you put your phone on silent?

ROSS: I did, I set the timer, to see how long it'd take you to give in

Ross laughs, Caitlin looks surprised, before she can speak, Ross kisses her again

Caitlin puts her feet up on the dashboard, she pulls Ross's jacket off, she accidently kicks the CD player, music blasts out, they both jump in surprise, Caitlin laughs as Ross listens to the music

ROSS: Wow, ok, I can't believe you listen to Jason Donovan, so sad

CAITLIN: Hey, if you want your wicked way, don't slag my music right?

Ross turns and stretches over to turn off the CD player

CAITLIN: Just turn it down, don't turn it off

ROSS: Your taste in music's fantastic

Caitlin smiles at Ross, she wraps her arms back around his neck, they kiss again

ROSS: I'm a fantastic liar

Caitlin laughs and pushes Ross

ROSS: I'm also fantastic at lots of other things, as you're about to find out

CAITLIN: You finished big noting yourself tough guy?

ROSS: Hey, I don't need to 'big note' myself as you call it, I've got plenty of admirers confirming to my audiences

Caitlin nods

CAITLIN: One of the fans and one of the audience has just dropped out

ROSS: Well at least wait till you've had a sample before you decide

CAITLIN: (Smiling) Can you just stop speaking now, please?

Ross and Caitlin kiss again, Ross slowly removes her cardigan, she pulls his jumper up over his head and unbuckles his belt

A little while later

Caitlin is snuggled into Ross as they lie on the back seat of her car, under a blanket; Ross has his right arm under her head, playing with her hair with his fingers

CAITLIN: Well that was unexpected

ROSS: But well worth it (laughs). What an entry for the diary "had a lie down in the back of my car with the best looking mechanic in Yorkshire"

Caitlin laughs

CAITLIN: You're so full of yourself you could sell tickets do you know that?

ROSS: Well I know I'd sell at least one

Caitlin looks up at Ross, he kisses her

CAITLIN: Look through that little black book of yours; you can sell a few more

ROSS: I don't have a little black book; I've got a phone full of numbers

CAITLIN: Oh, well that makes me feel really fantastic, thanks for that

ROSS: Well I don't need to ring any of them right now do I?

CAITLIN: You probably would, if only to gloat, sure you didn't take a few selfies of us to send round everyone?

Ross laughs

ROSS: Now who's got tickets on themselves?

CAITLIN: Yeah, I've always loved myself; I'm a secret supermodel you know

ROSS: Well you could be. Speaking of little black things, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a little black dress

CAITLIN: I think you've seen more than enough of me now, but I do have one, take me for a drink and I might wear it

ROSS: Hmmm, and I might just have to take it off

CAITLIN: Hmmm, who says you're getting the chance? Just cause you were lucky today

ROSS: Yeah right

Caitlin smiles and snuggles back into Ross

They lie in silence for a minute

CAITLIN: I'm freezing and I'm starving, I wish you hadn't halved that doughnut before now

ROSS: Result, you can't say I didn't help you work up an appetite and I'm so hot you can't be freezing

CAITLIN: Do you know I should record you and put you on the world's vainest man website

ROSS: Does one of those actually even exist?

CAITLIN: If it doesn't, you could make it happen

ROSS: Awe, aren't you nice with all your little compliments?

CAITLIN: We have to go, but I'm so comfortable I don't want to move

ROSS: Yeah, I have that effect

Ross turns on his right side to face Caitlin, pulling the blanket up

CAITLIN: Hey, I was comfortable

Ross puts his hand in Caitlin's

ROSS: Can I ask you something?

CAITLIN: You just did, you asked me if you could ask me something (laughs)

Ross smiles

ROSS: Seriously

Caitlin smiles

CAITLIN: Sorry, go on then?

ROSS: How did you get together with Aaron?

Caitlin laughs

CAITLIN: You seriously want to talk about my ex after we've just, you know?

ROSS: I'm curious

CAITLIN: (Flirtatiously) He was the best looking mechanic in Yorkshire, at the time

Ross smiles, staring at Caitlin

CAITLIN: He was in denial; I was just part of that. I stayed at Paddy's when he was there before, we flirted, he kept asking me out, we eventually went out, it was a bit awkward, we all know why that was now, we were having a thing, I was falling in love with him while he was going behind my back trying to kiss Adam and loitering outside gay bars trying to find himself, I found out I was pregnant after he came out, that's it really

ROSS: Aaron tried to kiss Adam?

CAITLIN: Yeah, Adam made a song and dance, he wasn't being believed, he didn't like it, they weren't really proper mates again till after Aaron tried killing himself

ROSS: So, how did you end up having a kid with a gay guy then?

CAITLIN: I originally ran away, went to see my brother, then my parents in Oz, but then everyone made me realise that gay guys have kids too, so I didn't think it'd be fair to deny him the chance and deny Chas the chance to be a glamorous granny, so I came back and we somehow we make it work

ROSS: Do you think you'd still be with him, you know, if he wasn't gay?

Caitlin frowns at Ross

CAITLIN: What is this, some sort of truth telling game? You wanna know if you're being used in a long line of guys in the pointless wait for Aaron to go straight?

ROSS: Well it'd be good to know if you've still got a straight eye for the gay guy? (laughs)

CAITLIN: I'm over it, we're just co-parents and I like to think that I'm his best "girl-friend". I think I should be more worried about him fancying you

ROSS: Well most people do, can't be denied

CAITLIN: Hmmm, maybe Finn fancies you then

Ross screws his face up

ROSS: Oh, don't be disgusting

Caitlin laughs, her phone rings

ROSS: You didn't put yourself on silent then?

Caitlin scrambles in the front seat for her phone, she looks at the screen

CAITLIN: Ok, you're Dad's ringing me

ROSS: Oh god, well don't answer it

CAITLIN: Hey, I like your Dad

Ross pulls Caitlin back down on the seat

ROSS: Not more than me I hope?

Caitlin squints her eyes

CAITLIN: Well, he's quite attractive for his age

ROSS: Yuck

Caitlin laughs

Ross leans in and kisses her neck; she wraps her arms around his neck, touching his back

CAITLIN: I did mean that by the way

Ross turns round on his back

ROSS: Oh ok, you've seriously put me off now

Caitlin laughs loudly

CAITLIN: No, like he's got the whole sexy farmer thing going on

Ross rolls on top of Caitlin, kissing her on the mouth, desperate to get her to shut up

ROSS: I don't need to hear about your filthy fantasies about my Dad thanks

CAITLIN: Awe, are you jealous?

ROSS: I think I'd prefer you fancied Aaron

CAITLIN: I did fancy Aaron – once, he's actually still an attractive guy, far too attractive to be gay

ROSS: SHUT UP

Caitlin, still with her arms wrapped around his neck, pulls Ross down to kiss him

CAITLIN: Awe, but you're attractive too, you're gorgeous

ROSS: Hmmm, more gorgeous than Aaron and my Dad?

CAITLIN: Eh, I'll let you know about that one

ROSS: Oi

Ross puts his hands down the blanket and tickles Caitlin, she laughs

ROSS: Say I'm more gorgeous or I won't stop

Caitlin wriggles around laughing

CAITLIN: OK OK, YOU'RE MORE GORGEOUS THAN THEM

ROSS: Thank you

Ross leans down to kiss Caitlin

ROSS: I can't believe you just admitted to fancying my Dad, such a turn off

CAITLIN: Hmmm, well speaking of which, I should call him back

Caitlin lifts the phone up; Ross puts her hand back down and holds it

ROSS: Don't

Ross kisses Caitlin's neck

CAITLIN: It's rude if I don't

ROSS: It's rude to leave the guy you've just made love to hanging while you talk to your fantasy fancy man

Silence fills the air

Caitlin looks surprised, she folds her lips over, she stares into Ross's eyes, he puts his eyes down, avoiding her gaze, equally surprised and awkward, realising what he has just said

CAITLIN: Is that what we just did, made love?

Ross gets up hastily, he scrambles for his clothes, he puts his t-shirt on

ROSS: You're right, we should move, and you should call him back

Caitlin gets up, draping the blanket around her, she pulls Ross's arm and puts her hand on his right cheek, staring at him intently with her hazel eyes, her long dark hair flowing around her shoulders

CAITLIN: No, don't, don't ruin it, is that what we did, did we make love?

Ross's demeanour changes

ROSS: No, it was a quick screw on the back seat of a car, nothing more you know you're just not that special, it was totally meaningless, nothing to get excited about, I've done it plenty times before you know, you're not different

Ross shoves Caitlin's hand away from his face as he continues to get dressed

Caitlin looks at Ross, stunned and hurt by his cruel words, her eyes filling with tears, she looks away, wrapping the blanket around herself more, feeling embarrassed at being so exposed

Ross pulls himself into the passenger seat

ROSS: Well hurry up then

Caitlin looks at Ross, completely taken aback, she almost laughs she is so stunned

CAITLIN: What, you still expect me to give you a lift after what you've just said to me?

ROSS: Well I'm not gonna fly into town am I?

CAITLIN: No, but you can walk

Ross shakes his head

CAITLIN: You know, I don't do this sort of thing much, people really have to mean something to me, but you've just made me feel worthless in two seconds flat

Ross looks awkward

ROSS: Well you know. you can't even turn a gay guy straight, for all I know you could've turned Aaron gay, so what do you expect?

Caitlin looks at Ross in disgust

CAITLIN: Do you have some sort of Jekyll and Hyde personality disorder or something? How can you go from being so funny and sweet to this vile human being? You're the one that said it; you said that we made love

ROSS: Look, it was all an act to get you into bed ok? I clicked my fingers, you fell for it, get over it, what I said was a mistake

Caitlin looks even more disgusted

CAITLIN: Get out

Ross looks at Caitlin, he shakes his head

ROSS: You don't have to be so over sensitive about it, I mean you wouldn't be if you got laid more often

CAITLIN: You know I wish you were more like your Dad; at least he's nice, kind, decent, I don't even know where you came from

ROSS: Oh, Saint James, yeah, he's so wonderful, he bonks his brother's wife behind his brother and his own wife's backs, do you call that decent?

CAITLIN: He made a mistake and owned up to it, I doubt he was this hurtful to Moira

Ross stares at Caitlin

ROSS: I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry that you think it's more than what it is

Caitlin looks down

Ross shakes his head

ROSS: Whatever

Ross opens the door and gets out, he slams the door shut, he walks away from the car, his face turning to fear, petrified of how he feels for Caitlin, trying to deny to himself that she means something

Caitlin sits in the car, crying, shaken by Ross's sudden change in behaviour towards her, feeling foolish that she let herself become so drawn to him

Half an hour later

Caitlin has returned to the village, she parks at Tall Trees, she sits in the car, she is startled by a knock at the window, she looks up and see's Rhona, she winds the window down

RHONA: Hey, do you think I could get in, I think Leo's left his favourite toy and his bag here?

Caitlin winds the window up, takes the keys out and opens the door; Rhona pulls the door to let her out. They walk towards the cottage door, Caitlin unlocks it and gestures for Rhona to go in, Caitlin goes in behind her and sits on the couch as Rhona looks for Leo's things. Rhona scrambles around

RHONA: Ah, got them

Rhona walks towards the couch and sits on the chair next to it

RHONA: Are you ok? You seem upset

Caitlin looks at Rhona, sad and confused

CAITLIN: People are so weird, just when you think you understand them, you realise you don't know them at all, it's like they've got different personalities that come out in different situations, a bit like watching a horror film

RHONA: Wow, that's deep; it's not even midday yet

CAITLIN: Do you want a tea, or a coffee?

Rhona looks at her watch

RHONA: I don't know, I should be getting back. Are you talking about someone imparticular?

Caitlin looks back at Rhona

CAITLIN: (Quietly) I slept with, had sex with Ross, or as he put it, made love

Rhona looks shocked

RHONA: You, you slept with Ross, as in Laurel's carjacker, James' son Ross Barton?

CAITLIN: Yeah

RHONA: I'll put the kettle on

Rhona gets up and goes through to the kitchen

A few minutes pass and Rhona returns with a tea tray, she slams it down on the coffee table

RHONA: How the hell did that happen?

CAITLIN: I don't know now, we were getting on so well, he was so sweet, funny, jokey and then he said something that he said he didn't mean to say and completely changed

Caitlin and Rhona continue their conversation

Later that evening

**The Woolpack**

Caitlin arrives in the pub for her "date" with Stew; incidentally wearing the little black dress she told Ross she has earlier that day, her hair tied up in a pony tail style, she stands at the bar. Aaron, Adam, Cain and Ross are sitting together at a table at the far end of the pub, noticing them; she wishes the ground would swallow her up

They all look over at Caitlin

ADAM: Wow, she looks HOTT, are you sure you're gay Aaron?

Aaron smiles

AARON: Yeah, I have to admit, if I wasn't, I'm pretty sure she'd be "the one", she's not just hot, she's kind and thoughtful and generous and she'd deserve a lot better than me even if I was straight

CAIN: Yeah, you got that right mate

ROSS: You almost sound disappointed that you are gay

ADAM: I would be too, I mean something must've attracted you mate, you got her pregnant; I mean how did you even manage it?

AARON: Probably cause she was wearing a dress like that

ADAM: Yeah, but if you didn't actually fancy her

AARON: I did fancy her, well I must've forced myself to and it worked

ADAM: I wouldn't have to force myself to mate

CAIN: Yeah well you're not gay are you soft lad?

ADAM: Thank god, I'd be miserable missing out on little treats like that

Aaron stares at Adam and Ross

AARON: Do you two mind not perving on my ex, and the mother of my child please?

ROSS: Eh I'm not

ADAM: I am

Aaron slaps Adam round the back of the head

Chas approaches with 4 desserts, putting them in front of each of the guys

Ross gets his phone out, discreetly looking at Caitlin, he composes a message: Nice dress! He sends it to Caitlin

Caitlin is still standing at the bar, looking at her phone, she see's the message, she looks over at Ross in complete horror, Cain gets up to go to the bar, Caitlin walks over towards the table

CAIN: (To Caitlin) Hey, are you joining us?

CAITLIN: No

Cain frowns as he watches Caitlin approach the table

ADAM: Hey, we were just talking about you

AARON: Well they were, I wasn't

James enters the bar area

CAITLIN Hi (To Aaron), Hi (To Adam), Hello (To Ross)

Caitlin pushes Ross's face down into his dessert and rubs the back of his head

Everyone looks in shock, Adam gives out a small laugh and Aaron sniggers, Cain chokes on the beer he's just bought

CAITLIN: (Smiling at Aaron and Adam) See'ya later

Caitlin walks back over to the bar

Cain looks at Ross

CAIN: I'm taking it you did something to deserve that?

ADAM: Yeah, what the hell did you do to her?

AARON: Did you say something to her when she gave you a lift?

ROSS: No

Chas and James approach the table

Chas hands Ross a bar towel

JAMES: Now what the hell did you do to deserve that?

CHAS: Where he's concerned, just breathing probably

Ross looks up at Chas

ROSS: Thanks for that

James shakes his head and goes over to Caitlin at the bar

JAMES: Was there any need for that love, I mean what did he do to deserve that public humiliation?

CAITLIN: Ask him, ask your son about the despicable way he spoke to me today

Caitlin picks up her bag and heads towards the door

AARON: Eh, where's Milana Mum?

CHAS: Through the back, James is watching her

Aaron looks over at James

AARON: Yeah it looks like it

James walks back over to the table, seeking answers from Ross

JAMES: In the back, now

James pulls Ross up off the seat

**Outside the Woolpack**

Stew gets out of his car and approaches Caitlin

STEW: What you doing out here? It's freezing

CAITLIN: We're going back to mine; I'm not going in there

STEW: I quite like it in there

CAITLIN: You're the one that wanted to do this, it's mine or it's nowhere

**Tall Trees**

Caitlin and Stew walk into the cottage

CAITLIN: Say what you've got to say and go away, I'm not in the mood

STEW: Charming as ever

CAITLIN: Yeah, cause you've always been charming to me haven't you Stew, you know, when you were smacking me around. I'm sick to death of being treated like rubbish by men; I mean what the hell did I do wrong? All I want is to be happy

STEW: Who's rattled your cage to make you so melodramatic? Well you don't have to worry about all men, not men we're getting back together. I've changed, give me another chance and I'll prove it

CAITLIN: Yeah right

STEW: Well if you don't give me another chance I want my Dad's money back, it's up to you

Caitlin laughs

CAITLIN: You say you've changed and in the next breath you blackmail me, wow, counselling really worked on you didn't it?

STEW: I didn't go to counselling

Caitlin looks at him, shaking her head

There is a knock at the door, Chas enters with Milana

MILANA: Hello Mummy, hello Stew

Caitlin bends down to Milana

CAITLIN: Hey poppet, why don't you go upstairs and I'll be up soon ok?

MILANA: Ok Mummy

Milana hugs Chas on her way past

MILANA: Bye Nana

CHAS: Bye. I've never quite got used to that word

Chas smiles at Caitlin and Stew, her eyes going between them

CHAS: Everything alright?

CAITLIN: Yeah

Caitlin smiles at Chas

CAITLIN: Thanks for bringing her back

CHAS: Ok, I'll leave you to it then, see'ya

Chas walks out, closing the door behind her

James is waiting at the bottom of the drive

JAMES: Everything ok?

CHAS: I don't know, I got some weird vibe in there between Caitlin and her ex, it was well weird

**Tall Trees**

Caitlin stares at Stew

CAITLIN: Right, well as delightful as this is, we've established we're never getting back together, and I don't have your Dad's money, so, conversation over I think

STEW: Don't get smart, it doesn't suit you

Caitlin puts her arms out to the side

CAITLIN: Oh here we go, here comes the nastiness, well come on then, show me how much you haven't changed

Stew gets in Caitlin's face

STEW: You're always whining and simpering, is it any wonder I hit you; I defy any man not to

CAITLIN: Yeah, well come on then, I've had a gutful of men today, so do your worst

STEW: You stupid bitch, you can never leave it well enough alone can you, always pushing it? I suppose you were over in the pub flaunting yourself in that little black dress like the slut you are

CAITLIN: Yeah, well I'd rather sell myself than get back together with you

Stew raises his hand to Caitlin, she flinches back, turning her head, she looks back at him

CAITLIN: Get out Stew, don't call me, don't text me, don't see me, don't speak to me, just leave me alone

Stew stares at her

STEW: You're right, I'll go, I'm sorry

Stew walks towards the door and walks out, Caitlin goes over and closes it, she locks it and puts the chain on, she turns out the lights, picks up her phone and walks towards the stairs. There's another knock at the door, Caitlin lifts her head, suspicious as to who it is. She dials 999 on her mobile and presses call, she approaches the door, opens it with the chain still on, she see's Stew standing there, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Stew smashes the door and punches Caitlin in the face, knocking her to the floor, she lands with a thud, her phone flying out of her hand. Stew looks at her, he starts kicking her severely in the ribs and stomach, he walks out, leaving the door open, without being seen by anyone in the village

A little while later

Milana comes downstairs, clutching a teddy bear, she see's Caitlin lying motionless on the floor with blood on her face, she runs over to her

MILANA: Mummy Mummy, wake up Mummy

Milana see's that the door is open, she runs towards it, still clutching her teddy; she goes out into the village, heading towards the Woolpack

Adam and Cain are standing outside

ADAM: Milana, what you doing here by yourself sweetheart?

MILANA: Something's wrong with Mummy, she won't wake up, she's got blood on her face

Adam and Cain look at each other, shocked

Adam sticks his head round the pub door

ADAM: Hey guys, Caitlin's been attacked

Aaron, Ross, James and Chas look at him, shocked

CHAS: What, what do you mean attacked?

ADAM: I don't know, Milana's outside, she said she won't wake up and she's got blood on her face

Aaron, Ross and James rush towards the door

CHAS: Oh my god, who's done that?

Milana enters; she puts her arms up to Aaron

MILANA: Cain's gone to see Mummy

AARON: Alright poppet, you stay with your gran

JAMES: We'll go and find out what's happening, you better take Milana

**Tall Tress**

Caitlin comes round, she touches her face, she pulls herself round, staggering to her feet, she puts her hand up to her nose, she see's the blood, she looks round, noticing the door is open she closes it, she tries to put the chain on before realising that it's broken, she picks her phone up off the floor and goes into the kitchen, she looks in the mirror and is shocked to see the state of her face, she pulls out some first aid stuff and places a bandage to her nose, shaken, she starts crying. The door opens, Cain comes in, he looks on the floor

CAIN: CAITLIN, WHERE ARE YOU?

Cain looks in the kitchen, he approaches, the others arrive

CAIN: Oh my god

The others stand behind him; they gasp and clasp their hands to their faces in horror

James and Ross go over to her

JAMES: Who the hell did this?

AARON: Yeah I'd like to know that

CAITLIN: Can you all just get out please? I'm not a spectator's sport

Caitlin presses the bandage back to her nose, putting her head up

JAMES: We've got this (gestures his head towards Ross), you lot get off, we'll make sure she's ok

AARON: Eh, mother of my kid, I'm staying

JAMES: GO AND LOOK AFTER YOUR KID AARON

Caitlin looks round

CAITLIN: Where is Milana? She was upstairs I think

ADAM: Yeah, she found you on the floor, she came to get us

CAITLIN: Oh my god, she must be so scared

James puts his arm around Caitlin's shoulder

JAMES: It's ok, she's with Chas

CAITLIN: (To Aaron) Will you go and see her please, tell her I'm ok and not to worry about me?

Aaron hugs Caitlin, he kisses her forehead

AARON: Yeah, sure. God, if I ever get my hands on the loser that did this, I'll snap his bits off

Cain, Adam and Aaron leave, James follows them to the door

Ross picks up a bandage; he takes away the blood soaked one from Caitlin and places the new one to her nose

CAITLIN: I can do it

Caitlin glares at Ross

ROSS: Look, I know you're angry at me and I am really sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean it

CAITLIN: Funnily enough I'm not thinking about you right now and you're only sorry cause of this, you wouldn't have been sorry otherwise. Why are you even here Ross? You made it perfectly clear this morning how you feel about me

James looks on from the living room

ROSS: Yeah, but I didn't mean it, I was just freaked out

CAITLIN: Yeah, well now you can just freak off

Ross smiles, Caitlin smiles back

CAITLIN: We were having an awesome time, and then you just turned into this, demon headmaster type thing

ROSS: I quite liked the demon headmaster

Caitlin stares at Ross

CAITLIN: I'm too sore and tired to argue about it

An ambulance crew arrives

Ross looks round at them, he moves towards Caitlin

ROSS: Can I come with you?

CAITLIN: I don't want you to

The ambulance crew come in with a wheelchair

Ross looks at Caitlin; sadly, he brings her into a hug and kisses her head through her hair

Caitlin moves towards the wheelchair, she sits in it and is wheeled away out of the door, Ross looks on, James looks at Ross

ROSS: I know Dad, you don't need to say it, I'm an idiot

JAMES: You said it

Ross moves towards the door, James follows, putting the lights out and closing it and locking it behind him


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside Tall Trees**

Caitlin is put into the ambulance as Ross and James exit the cottage and Adam and Chas come back up to see what is happening with her, they go over to Ross and James

ADAM: She's not going to the hospital on her own is she?

ROSS: I asked if I could go, she said no

ADAM: I'm not surprised; you clearly did something to wind her up

ROSS: YOU KNOW NOTHING, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH?

James steps between Ross and Adam

JAMES: Alright boys, just calm down, I think there's been enough going on for one night don't you?

Ross and Adam glare at each other

ADAM: I'm going with her

Adam walks towards the ambulance, as the others look on, he talks to the ambulance crew before stepping in the ambulance, Caitlin tries to put him off, but he insists he's going with her, he sits down as the doors are closed

Chas, James and Ross watch as it drives away before heading back to the pub

**The Woolpack**

Chas, James and Ross enter, they go behind the bar, through the back to the living area, Victoria is sitting with Milana, who's in her pyjamas and dressing gown as Victoria does her hair, James takes brandy out the cupboard as Chas gets glasses. Milana turns her head; she runs over to Ross, he looks down at her

MILANA: Did you see my Mummy? Is she ok?

Ross bends down to Milana

ROSS: She's gone to the hospital to see the doctors and nurses

Milana frowns at Ross

MILANA: But Mummy is a nurse, why does she need to see them?

Ross smiles

ROSS: Cause they'll help to make her better, she can't make herself better even though she's a nurse, she needs other nurses to help

MILANA: Will she be gone for a long time?

ROSS: I don't think so no

MILANA: Did she go by herself? Daddy went to check but he hasn't come back

ROSS: No, Adam's gone with her

Milana rubs her eyes and starts to cry

MILANA: Awwwwwe, why didn't she take me with her? I wanted to go with her; I want to look after her

VICTORIA: Milana, you ok poppet? Why don't you come back here and I'll finish your hair for you?

MILANA: NO, I WANT MY MUMMY

Milana runs out the door, Ross gets up and goes after her as the others look on, she runs round the other side of the bar and out the door, Ross runs after her, he catches up to her, he grabs her and picks her up, she kicks out

ROSS: Milana stop it, what do you think your Mummy would say if she saw you behaving like this?

Milana stops kicking, Ross puts her on the ground, she turns to face him

MILANA: She'd tell me I had to say sorry. Sorry Ross. I was frightened when I saw her on the floor, I thought she'd gone to see her friend Claudia in the sky; she killed herself after bad men did something really horrible to her. Will that happen to Mummy cause of what the bad man did to her?

Ross looks at Milana curiously

ROSS: No of course not, what bad man are you talking about, do you know him?

Milana goes over to sit on the picnic bench outside the pub

ROSS: Milana?

Ross walks over and sits beside her

MILANA: I better not say cause he might get me too

ROSS: Sweetheart no-one's going to hurt you; you can tell me so I can help Mummy too

MILANA: How will you help, are you going to see her, can I come with you?

ROSS: No, I'm not going to see her now, tell me who the bad man is?

Milana looks around

MILANA: (Whispers) He might still be here

ROSS: I don't think he will be, so you can tell me

MILANA: Can we go to the park?

ROSS: Maybe tomorrow, come on, we're friends aren't we and friends tell each other secrets don't they?

Milana nods, she leans towards Ross's ear

MILANA: (Whispers) Stew, he was Mummy's boyfriend; he was nasty to her so we left

Milana moves back

ROSS: And you saw him?

MILANA: He was there when Nana took me home, Mummy sent me upstairs, I sat on the stairs for a while cause I had to take my shoes off, then I went upstairs and played, I was waiting and waiting for Mummy cause she said she would come up, when she didn't I went down to see where she was, that's when I found her on the floor

ROSS: And Stew was still there?

MILANA: No, just Mummy, it was dark and the door was open, that's how I managed to come and get help

ROSS: Well you did good. We better get you back in cause it's cold out here

MILANA: Will I get in trouble for telling you?

ROSS: No, of course you won't

Ross stands up, Milana smiles up at him; she puts her arms up to him

MILANA: Will you carry me? I'm tired

Ross laughs

ROSS: You're a little con artist you aren't you? Come on then

Ross lifts Milana up off the bench; she wraps her arms around his neck

MILANA: What time will you come and take me to the park tomorrow? Can we go and see Mummy after? Then maybe we could get some ice cream

Milana looks at Ross, waiting for him to answer

ROSS: We'll check with your Nana

Ross and Milana re-enter the pub, they go behind the bar, through to the back

MILANA: Will you read me a story?

ROSS: I've got to go; I have some things to do

MILANA: But it's bedtime

ROSS: I'm not tired

MILANA: Please read me a story? I like new people telling me stories

Ross sighs as James comes out of the living room

ROSS: 5 minutes

Milana smiles at Ross, he carries her upstairs

MILANA: I bet you won't be able to guess which one's my room?

Ross laughs

ROSS: It'll be all girly I bet

James watches before re-entering the living room

JAMES: Well he got her back; they seem to be getting on well

CHAS: Oh great, that's all I need is my granddaughter developing a fascination with your wayward son

VICTORIA: Why not, she's got a fascination with yours

Victoria and James both smile as Chas looks annoyed

CHAS: Speaking of Aaron, I wonder where he's got to; I mean if he only went to see what was happening with Caitlin he should be back by now

**Milana's Room**

ROSS: Ok, that's it, that's your 5 minutes up

MILANA: Can I have another 5?

ROSS: No, you shouldn't be awake this late

MILANA: Mummy and Daddy aren't here so it doesn't count

ROSS: No, but I'm here and I'm saying you should be asleep

MILANA: Do you like my room?

ROSS: It's girly like I said it was

MILANA: I'm a girl silly

Milana laughs at Ross, she picks up her teddy on her pillow

MILANA: Mummy bought me this when I was a baby, that was ages ago and I still have it

ROSS: It's nice, what's his name?

MILANA: Berto

Ross frowns

ROSS: That's not a name for a teddy, that's not even a name

MILANA: Yes it is, it's short for Alberto, he's a French teddy

ROSS: Oh yeah, you lived in France for a bit, I forgot

There's a few seconds of silence

MILANA: Did your Mummy give you a teddy?

ROSS: I don't know, I don't remember

MILANA: Is your Mummy nice?

ROSS: She left me when I was a little so she can't be that nice

MILANA: Why?

ROSS: I don't know

MILANA: Did she ever come back?

ROSS: No

MILANA: She's silly for leaving you, you're nice. I'd never stop crying if Mummy left me

ROSS: Your Mummy's not going to leave you, she loves you

MILANA: Your Mummy must've loved you too

Ross smiles at Milana, trying not to look upset, she stretches up to give him a cuddle

MILANA: I'm sorry your Mummy left you, but I'm your friend now so you've always got me

Ross's eyes water

ROSS: Awe, thanks

MILANA: We can do everything friends do, go to the park, go to McDonalds and Burger King, go to the cinema and we can talk to each other about anything

ROSS: Hey, I'm not going to see any girly films ok?

Milana stops cuddling Ross, she looks at him still with her arms around his neck

MILANA: I'll come and see some films you like too

ROSS: Yeah, maybe when you're a bit older

MILANA: Everyone likes Disney films, we'll watch some

ROSS: Ok, maybe

MILANA: Are you going to be Mummy's boyfriend now?

Ross looks awkward

MILANA: Don't you like her?

ROSS: Of course I like her

MILANA: She really likes you, she said you were hot to Laurel and Nicola when we first came here, I know what that means, Mummy thinks I don't, but I do

Ross laughs

ROSS: Did she now?

MILANA: Yeah you are hot, but you're not better than my Daddy, but Daddy doesn't fancy Mummy anymore and he has boyfriends now and Stew was horrible so that's why she needs a new boyfriend, I think you should ask her out. Laurel and Nicola said you were nasty, but I don't think you are and you smell really good too, I think that's why Mummy likes you; she likes people who smell nice

Ross laughs

ROSS: Come on, tuck Berto in, he's getting cold

Milana lets go of Ross and gets back into her bed properly

MILANA: You have to tuck me in

Milana gets down in the bed and Ross tucks her duvet in to her

MILANA: Kiss goodnight, you have to do it cause Mummy and Daddy aren't here

Ross reluctantly leans down; Milana kisses him on the lips

ROSS: Night night cheeky chops

Ross heads towards the door, he switches the light off

MILANA: Oh no

ROSS: What?

MILANA: I'm so silly; I forgot to brush my teeth

ROSS: It's ok, do it in the morning

MILANA: Mummy always says my teeth will fall out if I don't brush them

ROSS: Yeah, but she doesn't mean they'll fall out in one night, it's ok

MILANA: Are you sure?

ROSS: I didn't brush mine all the time and I still have mine

MILANA: Ok, night, see you tomorrow

ROSS: Night

Ross shuts the door and heads downstairs, he takes out his phone and quickly goes out the side door before he can be spotted

**Outside the Woolpack**

Ross looks for Aaron in his phone, he presses call, he puts the phone to his ear

ROSS: (Into phone) Hey, where are you? I found out who attacked Caitlin

AARON: (V/O) Yeah, I worked it out almost straight away, why who do you think it was?

ROSS: (Into phone) Well that ex of hers obviously

AARON: (V/O) Yeah, I came looking for him, I don't know where, but I'm looking about outside the village

ROSS: (Into phone) Maybe he'll go to the hospital. Come back and we'll jump in my car and go and see

AARON: (V/O) Right, wait for me outside yours then

They both hang up

Ross makes his way outside Dale View to his car; he gets in and waits for Aaron

A little while later

Ross is still sitting in his car, waiting for Aaron, the passenger door opens, Aaron gets in, Ross turns his head to the side

ROSS: Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting ages

AARON: Yeah well I had to walk back didn't I? It hasn't been that long. Right, are we going then or what?

Ross starts the engine, he turns the car and they drive away from the village, on the way to the hospital they encounter a parked car at the side of the road

AARON: Not a car you usually see round here

ROSS: No, it looks like it's a fancy doctor's car doesn't it?

Ross draws in at the side of the parked car and look over inside it

Stew is sat at the steering wheel drinking a bottle of alcohol

Ross and Aaron get out the car, Ross goes to the boot and takes out a crowbar, they go round the back to avoid being seen by Stew, Ross bangs on the roof, Stew jumps and hides the bottle, he locks the door

ROSS: It's ok, we can still get to you

Ross smashes the driver window with the crowbar, he and Aaron drag Stew out by his hair, Stew screams out in agony, Ross looks inside the car, he pulls out the drink bottle

ROSS: Planning to add drink driving to your list of epic fails you loser?

Ross grabs Stew by the shirt as he slumps at the side of the car

STEW: (Drunkenly) Who the hell are you?

ROSS: Your ex, you know the one you like to smack around? She cleans my house

STEW: (Drunkenly and breathless) Yeah, well I always knew she was a scrubber, so are you doing her now? Well good luck to you mate, cause she's a right bore in every way possible

ROSS: You sadistic little…

Ross punches Stew hard in the face

ROSS: How do you like a taste of your own medicine Doctor?

Aaron grabs Stew off Ross

AARON: My little girl found her mother lying on the floor and thought she was dead

STEW: (Drunkenly slurs) Oh, here we go, you in my face again. Maybe she'd be better off. Her mother's a simpering little wimp, no good to anyone, why are you so bothered anyway you queer? You've already done her and discovered she was useless

Aaron and Ross move their heads back, staring at Stew in horror; Aaron punches Stew equally as hard as Ross, pulling him back up by his shirt

AARON: She's a beautiful, smart, funny kind, considerate, generous person and she deserves 100 times better than the likes of you

STEW: (Drunkenly slurs, sarcastically smiling during) Oh what would you know queerdo? In fact, she's better at everything out cold, when her mouth isn't moving; I often enjoyed giving her one then. I thought she needed some pleasure now and again, so I didn't always knock her out, just put my hand over her gob and gave her one, she'd start crying, that was even more of a turn on

Aaron and Ross stare at each other in shock

AARON: What, you mean you raped her as well?

STEW: (Drunkenly slurs) You can't rape your own partner; I took what was rightfully mine when I wanted it

ROSS: Oh, you total scumbag

AARON: You're an animal and you're gonna pay for everything you've done to her

Ross continuously punches Stew in the face as Aaron viciously kicks his body

A few minutes pass

Aaron leans down to Stew's ear

AARON: If you survive, count yourself lucky and if you ever go near her again we'll make sure we finish you off

ROSS: Scum like you don't deserve to breathe

Stew lies on the grass next to his car, with a bloody face, continuously swallowing blood as Aaron and Ross walk away and leave him; they get into the car heading towards the hospital

A while later

**Hotten General**

Ross and Aaron arrive at the hospital; Adam is outside as they approach the entrance

AARON: Hey, how's Caitlin doing?

ADAM: They're checking her over and stitching her up, thought I'd leave them to it

AARON: Yeah, well they might need to do some other checks

ADAM: What do you mean?

ROSS: We caught up with her attacker, her ex, Stew, idiot was drinking himself stupid in his car a bit away from the village, he sort of let on that he might've done more than smack her around

ADAM: I don't get it

ROSS: We think he might've raped her, he's done it before

Adam looks at Ross and Aaron, horrified

ADAM: You are joking?

Neither Ross nor Aaron says anything

ADAM; Well we'll have to tell the doctors so they can do something

ROSS: It's called a rape exam; Finn had to have one of them

ADAM: Oh my god, I don't believe this, as if she hasn't been through enough already, what do you mean he's done it before?

ROSS: You don't wanna know the disgusting, despicable things he said to us, it's horrendous

AARON: How could she go through all that and I never knew anything?

ROSS: I guess people get good at hiding stuff

AARON: Why would she want to put up with that though? You'd think she'd walk away; she's not a door mat

ADAM: I'll go in and tell them now

Adam disappears inside; Aaron and Ross follow slowly behind, still in shock

ROSS: I feel like I need a drink

AARON: Why did you come? Why did you want to help? You haven't known her that long. I mean I guessed you fancied her, it's pretty obvious, but to stick up for her

ROSS: Well why wouldn't I? Who wants someone being treated like that and no-one sticks up for them? It doesn't matter how long I've known her, who cares about that?

AARON: I just think it's a bit weird that's all; it's a lot of trouble to go to for someone you barely know

Ross and Aaron sit down in the A+E waiting area

**Caitlin's Room**

Adam is talking to a couple of the staff as a female Doctor is tending to Caitlin's face

DOCTOR: There's a slight fracture on your nose, the rest of your face is just badly bruised and should heal fairly quickly, a couple of your rips are quite bruised from when you fell and there's some bruising to your upper thighs which should heal quickly as well

The Doctor looks over at Adam

DOCTOR: Your friend over there seems quite concerned that something else might've happened, we think we might do a rape exam just to be on the safe side

CAITLIN: No, it's fine, he wouldn't have had time, I wasn't out of it that long and my little girl was upstairs

DOCTOR: We'd rally like to be sure. I'll give you a few minutes to think about it

The Doctor walks past Adam, he approaches Caitlin's bed

Another nurse colleague finishes plastering Caitlin's nose; another nurse puts her head around the door to shout the nurse

NURSE: (Shouts) Jules, you're needed in rhesus; Stew hasn't turned up for his shift

Caitlin's ears prick up

JULES: We're still doing the Doctors work for them, never ends does it? Back soon

Caitlin gives Jules a small smile

ADAM: How you doing?

CAITLIN: Did you tell them that you thought I was raped?

ADAM: Well yeah

CAITLIN: (Angry) Why?

ADAM: Aaron and Ross think you have been

CAITLIN: How would they know what happened they weren't even there?

Caitlin stares at Adam

CAITLIN: Stew hasn't turned up for his shift

ADAM: He's probably off getting drunk somewhere after what he did

Caitlin looks at Adam

CAITLIN: Yeah, maybe

ADAM: Anyway, do you want anything? I'll go back and get you some stuff if you need it?

CAITLIN: No, they'll probably let me out in a bit; can I stay up at the farm though? I don't really want to go back to the cottage after what happened

ADAM: Yeah, sure, I'll go and give Mum a call and I think I'll go the cafeteria as well, do you want anything?

Caitlin shakes her head at Adam

Adam goes outside, he approaches Aaron and Ross

ADAM: Some nurse came in saying Stew didn't turn up for his shift, Caitlin heard

Aaron and Ross look at each other

ROSS: Well we kind of knew he wouldn't be going anywhere

AARON: We better go back and check on the git anyway

ADAM: Yeah well I'll come; I told her I was going to the cafeteria so she thinks I'll be a while anyway

They all head towards the exit

**Ross's Car**

ADAM: The police are bound to go and see Caitlin; they'll probably put two and two together

AARON: We haven't killed him, we just gave him a good hiding, nothing more than he deserves

ROSS: Hopefully he'll keep his mouth shut

AARON: You must be kidding, the way he spouted off to us, he wouldn't know the meaning

ADAM: He doesn't exactly owe you any favours anyway

ROSS: Well he doesn't even know who I am, so I'm ok

Ross approaches where they left Stew, they see flashing lights

AARON: Oh fantastic, he's been found then

ADAM: Why, you didn't want him to die did you?

ROSS: Huh, he deserves nothing less

They drive past, watching what's happening, they make their way back to the village

The following day

**WOOLPACK LIVING ROOM**

Milana comes in from upstairs, carrying her teddy, James is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, Milana approaches the table and stretches up on a chair to sit at the table

JAMES: Morning pumpkin

MILANA: I'm not a pumpkin silly

JAMES: Ok. Do you want some breakfast?

MILANA: Toasted raisin bread with honey please

JAMES: Ok, I'm not sure we've got that but I'll have a look

MILANA: Mummy makes me it when I'm sad. Have you heard anything about her, is she ok now?

JAMES: She's resting, you can see her soon

James gets up and looks around in the kitchen, Milana plays with her teddy on the table

MILANA: When will Ross come and get me?

JAMES: Why would Ross be coming to get you?

MILANA: He's taking me to the park and then to see Mummy, I asked him last night

Ross comes in the living room door, Milana runs over to him

MILANA: ROSS

ROSS: Hey

MILANA: Do you want some toasted raisin bread? James is making me some. Mummy always makes me it when I'm sad

JAMES: Eh, I don't know if we've got any sweetheart, it might just have to be toast

MILANA: Awwwwe

ROSS: Or we could go to the café and have pancakes instead?

MILANA: YAY

ROSS: Go and get dressed then

Caitlin runs past Ross and out the door, her footsteps can be heard going upstairs

James looks at Ross

ROSS: What?

JAMES: Do you think that's a good idea?

ROSS: What?

JAMES: Hanging out with her daughter? She might have a problem with it, she seemed to with you

ROSS: I'll sort it, I've said sorry, we'll get past it

Ross smiles

JAMES: You seem sure you'll convince her

ROSS: I've got a natural charm Dad

JAMES: Yeah, you've also got natural idiocy, I think I know which one she see's most. You're not that likeable son

ROSS: Cheers Dad

Milana comes bursting in the door with her teddy bear

MILANA: I'M READY

Milana runs up to Ross

JAMES: Eh, you haven't washed or brushed your teeth young lady

MILANA: Awwwe, but that'll take longer, I want to go now

JAMES: I don't think your Mummy would be happy if I let you go out without a wash, so upstairs please

MILANA: IT'S NOT FAIR

ROSS: Hey, I don't go out with stinky girl's ok, so you better do as he says

MILANA: Awwwe, but I'm ready to go now

James points to the door

JAMES: Upstairs, come on

Milana stomps towards the door, James follows

MILANA: I want Ross to help me

Ross rolls his eyes and smiles

ROSS: Do you fancy me you?

MILANA: Don't be silly, I don't fancy boys, I'm too young, but I've decided if you don't go out with Mummy then when I'm older I'm going to marry you

Ross and James laugh

JAMES: I don't think your Mummy would be happy about that

MILANA: Yeah, but she'll be old then

Ross and James both laugh again, as Ross heads towards the door, they climb the stairs

MILANA: You have to run my bath for me, just right for me to get in

ROSS: Oh yes madam

Half an hour later

Milana and Ross are in her room, she is sitting in her dressing gown and slippers on her bed, Ross is sitting on a chair next to the bed

ROSS: What am I sitting here for?

Milana hands Ross her hair brush

ROSS: Oh I'm no good at brushing girl's hair, can't you do it yourself?

Milana puts on a sad face, Ross reluctantly takes the brush, she turns around, Ross starts brushing

MILANA: Daddy's rubbish at brushing my hair, he always pulls the tugs really hard and hurts me

Ross brushes gently down Milana's long, dark, straight blonde hair

ROSS: Well I don't normally brush people's hair

MILANA: You must brush your own

ROSS: I mean girls hair

MILANA: Mummy likes having her hair brushed too

ROSS: Does she?

MILANA: Yeah, I brush it for her sometimes and it makes her sleepy, she likes massages as well

Ross continues brushing. Milana pulls over a bag of Dolly Mixtures; she takes a handful out and puts them in her mouth

ROSS: Hey Greedy, what you doing? You've not even had breakfast yet

MILANA: It's your Dad's fault, I'm hungry. You can have some too

Ross grabs the bag away

ROSS: You can have some later

Milana looks up at Ross

MILANA: Mummy would let me have some

ROSS: YEAH WELL YOU'RE MUMMY'S NOT HERE IS SHE? I AM

Milana looks sad at Ross shouting, Ross feels bad

Ross squeezes his free arm around Milana

ROSS: (Whispers) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout

MILANA: Is it cause you're sad about Mummy, cause she's not talking to you? Just say sorry for what you did and she'll talk to you again, she always talks to me when I say sorry

Ross smiles at Milana

ROSS: I don't think she'll be as forgiving me with me cause I'm a grown up

MILANA: Grown ups don't act like grown ups sometimes, they can be very silly. Sometimes I think I'm the only grown up here

Ross laughs, but looks upset, Milana notices; she turns around and puts her arms around Ross's neck to give him a hug

MILANA: Don't be upset, I'll get Mummy to talk to you again; she listens to me all the time. I'll just tell her you're an idiot sometimes; she always forgives my Daddy when he's an idiot, so she'll forgive you too

Ross laughs

ROSS: You've got it all worked out you haven't you?

Milana looks at Ross, with her arms still wrapped around his neck

MILANA: Yup, I'm really clever and I know she likes you really

Seconds of silence

MILANA: Do you want to be a Daddy one day? I think you'd be a good one, just don't shout or be sad

Ross laughs

ROSS: I don't know

MILANA: If you and Mummy make friends again you could have a baby and I can help choose a name

ROSS: Ok then. Hey, I thought you wanted breakfast?

Milana laughs; she kisses Ross's cheek and hugs him again

MILANA: Do you think my hair smells nice?

ROSS: Yes, smells better than mine and that's not allowed

MILANA: It's strawberry shampoo and conditioner

ROSS: Yeah, it's nice. Will we keep brushing your strawberry hair then?

Milana lets go of Ross and turns back round, Ross continues to brush her hair

MILANA: You're good at this, better than Daddy, but don't tell him cause then he'll let Nana do it and she's even worse

ROSS: I don't think your Daddy and me will be talking about your hair

MILANA: You might let it slip out by accident

ROSS: I'll try not to

MILANA: He'll be cross with me I think

ROSS: I'll be cross with you if you don't sit still

Milana laughs

MILANA: Cross Ross, it rhymes

Ross shakes his head at Milana, she sticks her tongue out at him, he screws his face up

ROSS: Ooooo yuck, don't stick that out at me, you haven't brushed your teeth yet, you'll have all sorts on that tongue

Milana hits Ross's leg

ROSS: Ouuuuch

MILANA: I DO NOT, THINGS DON'T CRAWL ON MY TONGUE

ROSS: They do, that's why you have to brush your teeth

MILANA: No, Mummy says it's so the tooth fairy doesn't have to come all the time, but I like it when the tooth fairy comes, she leaves me money under my pillow

ROSS: She doesn't leave any under mine. You're Mummy's right, you don't want to lose your teeth all the time, you won't look pretty if you have no teeth

Milana laughs

MILANA: Do you think Mummy's pretty?

ROSS: Of course she is, she's gorgeous

MILANA: Not as gorgeous as me though

ROSS: Oh no, no-one's as gorgeous as you, especially when you have your hair done, now sit still

Milana smiles and turns her head back round

There's a knock on the door, James enters

JAMES: Does anyone in here still want raisin bread?

Milana raises her arms up

MILANA: MEEEEE, but I still want pancakes

James moves towards the bed and hands Milana the plate

ROSS: You're a right greedy guts you are

MILANA: No, you said I could have pancakes. You can share this with me

JAMES: Oh, what about me?

MILANA: You can make your own

Ross and James look amused

MILANA: Have you ever had raisin bread before?

ROSS: I don't think so

Milana hands Ross a piece of toast as James sits on the top of the bed

JAMES: You'll never guess who's just called?

MILANA: Daddy, Nana, Diane, Ross's mystery girlfiend?

James and Ross laugh

ROSS: Awwwe, I thought you were my little girlfriend?

MILANA: No, I said I would marry you if Mummy didn't have you, but that's a long, long time away

ROSS: So you mean I've got to stay single until you're old enough to marry me?

MILANA: ONLY IF MUMMY DOESN'T HAVE YOU SILLY

ROSS: Oh ok, well I don't think that's very fair, I'll just have to tell everyone you're my girlfriend

MILANA: No, you'll have to keep it a secret till I'm older

Ross laughs

JAMES: Anyway, you're Mum was on the phone, she wants to see you

MILANA: YAY. Does she want to see Ross too?

JAMES: She didn't mention him, only you

MILANA: Oh, well you have to come to surprise her

ROSS: Maybe you should go with James yeah?

MILANA: No I want you to take me

Ross looks at James

JAMES: Well you won't be going anywhere unless you get dressed will you?

MILANA: OK

Ross and James leave the room as Milana looks at her clothes, they wait outside the door

JAMES: (Quietly) Do you think it's a good idea you going?

ROSS: Probably not, but she wants me to

JAMES: She's a child Ross, she'll do as she's told, not get what she wants

ROSS: Well at least I might be able to see how the land lies if I go?

JAMES: (Reluctantly) OK

MILANA: (Shouts) DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WEAR SOMETHING PRETTY OR SOMETHING NOT VERY PRETTY?

Ross opens the door, he and James look in

ROSS: Just put a top and some jeans on honey, your Mum won't mind

Milana laughs

ROSS: What?

MILANA: You just called me honey, that's cause you ate some, it made you say it

Ross and James smile

ROSS: Hurry up, or your Mum'll think you've been taken by aliens

Milana frowns

MILANA: Aliens, I don't like aliens, I like fairies

ROSS: Well fairies then

Ross closes the door

JAMES: I thought Aaron might be back to take her up, I don't know where he got to

Ross looks shifty

James and Ross stand in silence waiting for Milana

Milana opens the door

MILANA: READY, AGAIN

Ross and James both look down; Milana lifts her arms up to Ross

MILANA: You'll have to carry me, I'm tired

Ross rolls his eyes, shaking his head

ROSS: You're always tired you are

MILANA: I like being carried everywhere cause I'm a princess

Caitlin smiles up at Ross, he picks her up

MILANA: Do you think I smell nice? I put some of Mummy's expensive perfume on, I took what was left of her last bottle, don't tell her, I'll be in trouble

ROSS: You should always ask, don't just take

James laughs

JAMES: That's good coming from you

ROSS: Shut up

MILANA: Do I smell nice?

ROSS AND JAMES: YES

ROSS: You smell like a princess, now come on, let's go

Ross walks towards the stairs carrying Milana

MILANA: Bye James. Em, we're going to the café first, then to see Mummy, I might take her a pancake, or a cake with me

ROSS: Eh, who's paying for all this?

MILANA: You said you would

Milana looks sad

MILANA: But I've got some pocket money in case you can't afford it all

Ross smiles

ROSS: Come on cheeky

Ross and Milana walk to the café, Ross still carrying Milana

MILANA: Are you going to carry me all the way to the farm or are we going to take your car?

ROSS: How do you know I've got a car?

MILANA: I've seen you driving it

ROSS: It might be someone else's, from the garage

MILANA: It's purple and it's parked outside your house

ROSS: Oh that one

MILANA: Purple's a funny colour for a boy, why didn't you pick blue?

ROSS: Well I'll tell you what, next time I'm getting a car you can come with me and help me pick it, how's that?

MILANA: I'll pick a better one than you

ROSS: You're very cheeky for a princess

MILANA: But you love me, everyone loves a princess

Milana hugs Ross

MILANA: I really like you Ross, your fun

ROSS: I should think so if you're going to marry me, when you're older

MILANA: I don't know if anyone else will have you, do you think they will?

Ross puts Milana on the ground outside the café door

ROSS: Get in there you, go on

**BUTLERS FARM**

Caitlin enters the kitchen having come from upstairs; Moira and Finn are sitting at the table

MOIRA: Tea?

CAITLIN: Yeah thanks

MOIRA: Is Milana coming up?

CAITLIN: Yeah, I don't know if she's coming with Aaron or James though. Hopefully she won't be too freaked out, but I'm dying to see her

MOIRA: Do you want something to eat?

CAITLIN: No, not very hungry right now

The door opens, Milana comes running in

MILANA: MUMMY

Milana climbs up on Caitlin and hugs her

MOIRA: (Smiles) Careful sweetheart, your Mummy's still a wee bit sore

MILANA: I REALLY missed you Mummy and I was worried about you, but Ross looked after me

Caitlin looks up awkwardly at Ross

FINN: Ah, you scored yourself a new fan then bro?

Ross leans against the worktop

MOIRA: Yeah, but she's not his biggest

FINN: No?

MOIRA: No, he is

Moira and Finn both laugh

ROSS; Ha-ha

MILANA: He brushed my hair and he was better at it than Daddy is

MOIRA: Oh, wait till I see your Daddy, I'll tell him you said that

MILANA: NO, I'LL BE IN TROUBLE AND HE WON'T GIVE ME ANYMORE POCKET MONEY

Everyone apart from Milana laughs

MOIRA: It's alright; Ross'll give you it instead as a thank you for being his biggest fan

Caitlin smiles and squeezes Milana, closing her eyes

MILANA: I got you some presents Mummy

CAITLIN: Oh, well where are they then?

Milana pulls up a carrier bag, she pulls something out

MILANA: A chocolate cake

Milana hands Caitlin the paper bag as she pulls something else out

MILANA: And some chocolates

CAITLIN: Awwwe, thank you poppet

MILANA: I bought some of it with my pocket money, but I didn't have enough

CAITLIN: Oh yeah, what did you do, nick the rest?

ROSS: You're such a little liar you are; she used all my money and none of her own

MILANA: YOU SAID YOU'D HELP

CAITLIN: Did he?

MILANA: I need to talk to you in secret Mummy

CAITLIN: In secret, why?

MILANA: IT HAS TO BE IN SECRET MUMMY

Caitlin laughs

CAITLIN: Ok, well do you want to come through here then?

Caitlin gets up gently from the chair; she and Milana go into the living room and close the door

MILANA: I want to talk to you about Ross

CAITLIN: What about him?

MILANA: He's really nice and I want you to forgive him for whatever he said so that he can be your boyfriend

Caitlin smiles

CAITLIN: Oh, you setting us up are you?

MILANA: If you don't want him he's waiting till I'm older cause I said I will marry him

Caitlin laughs, trying not to cry in front of Milana

MILANA: You look sad Mummy

CAITLIN: I'm just a bit sore that's all, don't worry. Why do you like Ross so much?

MILANA: He's funny and he's nice to me

CAITLIN: Is Daddy not funny and nice to you?

MILANA: Yeah, but Daddy can't be your boyfriend can he? Ross can be

CAITLIN: How do you know I want him as my boyfriend?

MILANA: I can always tell when you fancy someone Mummy, it's SOOOOOO obvious

CAITLIN: Is it? Well he might not be as nice as you think he is you know

MILANA: Why?

CAITLIN: He can be nasty sometimes

MILANA: So can Daddy. So can everyone

CAITLIN: Yeah but I don't have to worry so much about your Daddy and everyone else cause I wouldn't be going out with them

MILANA: Well if you talk to him you can see if he'll be nice to you like he is to me, he really likes you Mummy

CAITLIN: Yeah, maybe

MILANA: Will we be going home soon? I don't want to stay with Daddy and Nana for too long, they don't do my hair properly

Caitlin smiles

CAITLIN: Yeah, maybe tomorrow

MILANA: Oh good. Will you talk to Ross now? I'll go and get him

CAITLIN: Eh I don't know…

Milana flies past and opens the door

MILANA: ROSS, COME IN

CAITLIN: Milana sweetheart

Ross looks surprised and walks over to the living room door, he looks down at Milana, she pulls his arm in the door

MILANA: Well come in then silly

Milana makes Ross sit on the couch next to Caitlin, she runs over to the table and takes the tea, she goes back to the living room

MILANA: Here's your tea Mummy

ROSS: What about me?

MILANA: You didn't have any

ROSS: No, but I want some, do I not get service?

MILANA: I'm going to be outside the door so that neither of you can escape

Ross smiles

ROSS: Well we're not in the zoo

MILANA: No but you're both silly like animals

CAITLIN: Eh, watch it madam

Milana smiles, runs towards the door, slamming it behind her

MOIRA: Milana, why don't you come and help me, Finn'll watch the door?

MILANA: OK

Milana runs over to the worktop to help Moira

**LIVING ROONM**

Ross and Caitlin are awkward

CAITLIN: I don't know what you did to make her like you so much

ROSS: It's my natural charm, keep telling everyone that

CAITLIN: Oh, is that the same charm you displayed in the car the other day? Wasn't much of a fan of it

ROSS: I said I was sorry about it and you punished me with the cake

CAITLIN: What you think you can just say sorry and it'll fix it and you think you've been punished cause I shoved your face in a cake?

ROSS: Well I guess I was lucky you didn't shove it anywhere else

CAITLIN: On top of everything else do you know how hurtful everything you said was?

ROSS: I know, I could hear myself saying stuff and I just couldn't stop

CAITLIN: Why don't you try just completely shutting your gob next time to save anything coming out of it? I mean did no-one ever tell you "if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all"?

ROSS: I'm sorry

Caitlin frowns at Ross

CAITLIN: Keeping on saying it won't make it sound any better to me

ROSS: I didn't mean it

CAITLIN: It doesn't matter, you still said it and it was really hurtful, you made me feel like some skank you picked up on a street corner or something

ROSS: I don't know what else I can say

CAITLIN: Why did you say it?

ROSS: I don't know, I got freaked out

CAITLIN: What so every time you get freaked out you're inclined to say hurtful, despicable things to people you're close to?

ROSS: That was it, I'm not exactly close to people and I'm rubbish at it, but it doesn't mean I don't wanna be good at it

Caitlin thinks

CAITLIN: Yeah, well you ever speak to me like that again you'll find your man bits at the front of A and E, get it?

ROSS: Got it

CAITLIN: Good, now you can go

Ross looks confused

ROSS: So, does that mean…?

CAITLIN: It means we cleared that up, it doesn't mean anything else; in fact I think we should probably just be friends, so see you round

Caitlin gets up and opens the door to the kitchen; she walks towards Milana as Finn looks over at Ross

CAITLIN: Hey sweetie, what you doing?

MILANA: I'm helping Moira bake cakes and I was going to make Ross a cup of tea, I thought you could share your cake with him

Caitlin looks at Ross

CAITLIN: Yeah well Ross has to go now so maybe another time

Ross looks awkward, Finn notices

FINN: Fancy a pint at the pub?

ROSS: Yeah

CAITLIN: What do you say to Ross Milana?

Milana runs over to Ross

MILANA: Bye Ross, thanks for looking after me and buying me the pancakes and you can do my hair anytime

Ross smiles and pushes Milana's nose with his finger, Milana stretches up to him

MILANA: Cuddle? Friends always give each other cuddles

Ross lifts Milana up, he and Caitlin exchange looks as he cuddles Milana

ROSS: See'ya later cheeky

Ross puts Milana on the floor and leaves with Finn

FINN: See'ya

Milana runs back over to Caitlin, she looks up at her

MILANA: Are you and Ross friends again, like really good friends?

CAITLIN: Yeah, we'll see, come on you; get back to your baking

Caitlin looks at Moira; she gives her an unsure smile


End file.
